When The Circus Came To Town
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Nothing ever happens in Era... ever. Even with the passing seasons our town will never change. That's just how it is, that's just how the people are. What I would do to have one day that isn't like every other. What I would give to finally have something interesting to happen to me. Too bad that'll never happen...
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Finally everyone! It is my new Mendy! But that's not all this is! My new NaLu fic is out too so make sure you swing by that as well and have a read of it! I've been working on this fanfic for a while now, I got the idea from a Kingdom Hearts one I read a couple of years back and though, Fairy Tail would do wonders in a circus, so here is what happened! I really hope you enjoy this story and please tell me your thoughts, what you laughed at, what you loved, what you think is going to happen, any advice, anything please! I would really love to hear your feedback! Now enough about me, let's finally start the Mendy!**

* * *

A circus is in town.

"A circus? In Era? Are they not aware of what town this is?" I ask, dribbling a basketball on the ground.

Circus never visits our town.

"Most likely not or else why would they have a group of freaks visit our small middle of nowhere?"

The word 'circus' doesn't even exist in our town.

"I bet it's a joke, a senior prank or something."

What is a circus to begin with?

"What if it's for real though?" I ask taking my shot.

The ball flies into the basket, like I knew it would, adding two points to my score and ending the game. No one cares, we all stopped caring after we heard the news that spread like wildfire as soon as it came out. This was probably a bigger scandal than when our town realized one of our own council member was embezzling money from the town funds.

"Well if it is real then I say why the heck not? I've never been to a circus before and chances are I never will if I continue to live in this town." One of my best friends, Jamie, says spinning the ball on his finger.

We've been friends since we were born; a lot of people are like that in Era. No one ever leaves here, so our families have been knowing each other for generations and more than likely my kids and Jamie's kids will be friends too.

"You can't be serious, haven't you heard the news? The council and churches are extremely against anyone going to see them." Lahar, my actual best friend, says right after.

"Actually I haven't, seeing as we only heard of the news when you came running over here." Jamie laughs.

"Why so quiet Doranbolt? What do you think?" Max, the calm one in our little group, asks.

I look at him and simply shrug, "doesn't interest me," although I know it is a lie.

Everything interests me. Anything to help me forget about the cruel realities of my life. Because chances are I am going to live and die in Era. I am going to graduate from my current high school, go to college here because it is one of the best in the country, probably is the best, and everyone who lives in Era gets into Era University because we're all like smart as heck, become super successful because that's just what kids who graduate from there do, and probably have a wonderful job in the council making tons of money to support myself and my future family. I'd probably meet a girl in my section of work, go on a few dates, know her for a year then marry her and start our life together. I know my future. Sure I don't know all the small little details, but I know the big picture.

I am destined for greatness, just like the other 400 and something seniors in my school.

So when lay it all out like that, why wouldn't I go see the circus? I could only think of one reason for that; it isn't real. With a shrug I walk over and steal the ball from Jamie, dribbling it as I start doing a few tricks.

"It's obviously fake, nothing exciting ever happens in Era." I tell them.

"Yeah, except what happened with our previous council member Fernandes." Max notes.

"Now that wasn't funny, that was an embarrassment to Era and as soon as I'm in the council, I'll make sure that never happens again." Lahar says stealing the ball away from me.

"My friends said they saw people passing out fliers, strange people with stripped pants, polka dot shirts, and crazy red noses. Now if that's a prank then it's a damn good one." Jamie says.

Max snorts, "like there's a place in Era you can get clothes like that."

"I know, right? I say we go to town plaza today and see if we can spot them. Who knows? They might do some tricks or something. I loved to see a bearded lady, that would be something."

"I'm in, I'd love to see our police arrest them for disturbing the peace." Lahar chuckles to himself.

"Alright, Max?"

"Like I have anything better to do."

I snort at that.

"Last one is Doranbolt, what do you say bro?"

I shrug, "I got things to do today. If they do appear though try and see if they can make Lahar laugh, then I'll regret not wasting my time with you fools." I joke.

"Aw Doranbolt, stop being such a sourpuss." Jamie laughs wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I don't think I can bare the disappointment in not seeing them, so I crush my hope right then and there. Interesting things don't happen in Era, it is a common known fact. If there is a circus in town, everyone in it must be complete idiots. How else would can it be explained about bringing freaks of nature into the most lawful town in all of Fiore?

* * *

Sometimes I like to amuse myself into thinking I might actually leave this place someday by going into a bookstore and looking at the travel section. I know five different languages other than my native one, it is required at our school if we want to join the council someday. We'd be talking to people all over the world so it is mandatory to know the three mains ones and for the other two you learn for your own pleasure, like someone really learns a language for pleasure here though. Hardly anyone will ever visit the countries of the languages they learn, and those who do is more than likely just for business.

You'll never see a person from Era talk about their cultures of a new place, or how beautiful their homelands are, or how delicious the cuisines are. Simply business, business, business. Honestly what is the point of learning two extra languages if I am never going to go there?

Maybe this is my dreaming time, or daydreaming would be more accurate. Midi seems like a nice place, near the ocean. We only have a lake in Era, the nearest thing to the ocean being two cities away. I imagine myself with a tan, I think I would look good with one. Bellum seems like a very peaceful place, surrounded by greenery. Maybe I'd learn to be more at peace with myself if I visit there, more kind and calm and actually mean it and not pretend like I sometimes do, like we all do. Tennis seems like a well-known thing there, I could pick that up instead of the usual Era basketball and baseball. The most common sports in all of Fiore.

I daydream for too long, not even noticing the sun setting down through the tiny window of the shop. The last book I look at is about Caelum, a small island off the country of Fiore. I wonder how big that island is? How do they live being completely surrounded by the ocean around them? Being able to see the sea if they look into the distance and not large buildings or wilderness?

"I'll see you later Konda." I wave at the owner before making my way home.

"Stay safe Doranbolt." He says back.

I've been going there since I was a child, been reading the traveling section secretly since middle school. It is unheard of actually buying and reading those books unless it was for a school report or if people from those places were coming in to visit us. I just read for fun, which shouldn't be considered fun. No one talks to me about it though; Konda seems to keep it a secret for which I am grateful for.

I've already missed my train, three trains in fact and the next one doesn't show for half an hour. At times like these, since this isn't the first time I've lost track of time, I usually go to Miss Kana's bakery shop and eat a dumpling, reading up on homework or something. With school almost ending and done with I had nothing to read. I could enjoy my dumpling and think about my future... not much to think about.

"Dammit."

A curse word, from a women no less. I raise my eyebrow as I look over to this little girl kneeling on her hands and knees in this very inexpensive, but also eye catching bright blue sundress with random yellow patches in shapes of flowers and smiley faces that have been sewn onto it. She isn't from around here, if so she must have relatives that aren't from around here that sent her strange clothes for presents.

"Grrr." She starts growling as she pushes a stick through a drain on the street, moving it around.

I don't know how long I watch her, the curse words continue to grow though the longer she stays on the floor. I am the only one noticing her; the streets is mostly empty with everyone trying to make their way back home at this time.

"Ah!" She grunts out loud.

"Excuse me?" I finally decide to intervene.

She looks up at me for a slight second before focusing back on the drain.

"Sorry if I'm hogging the sidewalk, feel free to step over me." She says in a light voice, sounding like church bells ringing in the air.

Church bells ringing in the air? Where did that come from? I should have stepped over her like she told me to do, anyone else would have or at least walked around her. I want to know why I think her voice sounds so heavenly though, so I stay.

"I'm not trying to get across, I am just wondering what you are doing."

She stops whatever she is doing and looks back up at me, blowing the bangs covering her doe brown eyes out of her view. Brown eyes that I see everyday in this town, the most common eye color, but hers have a certain... ping to it. Her eyes... there is a fire or something storming inside them. With a heavy sigh, she stands up and I offer her a hand. She refuses and gets up by herself, dusting the dirt that had gotten on her bright blue and yellow dress off, my own eyes widening when I see her huge shoes. Those are obviously not her size and now that I am looking at her, the crazy hair, the fight in her eyes, the dress that could stop a truck, she must have been a hobo or hitchhiker. I regret talking to her now; I should just turn and walk away. Hobo's aren't common in Era; they are extremely rare with how successful we are.

"I was trying to get a dumpling, but dropped my only quarter into this stupid drain on accident. I've been trying to get it with this stick I found, which I attached some gum to at the end to get the quarter, so I can get the stupid dumpling so I can finally eat it and go do my job since that's all the money I have! I don't even want the dumpling anymore actually, it's not even about the dumpling anymore. I just want to get that quarter." She tells me, yelling at some points and sounding irritated during most.

It is funny, very funny and I am laughing on the inside though on the outside I don't show a thing.

"I bet the dumplings suck anyway." She pouts, glaring at Miss Kana's store.

Her stomach rumbles a few seconds later proving her wrong and I smile lightly.

"You can have the rest of mine, if you want?" I ask offering her the half bitten dumpling I held in my hand.

She stares at me and I stare back at her.

"Actually, dumb offer. I can just buy you one, why would you want a half eate-"

"Thanks! Thank you for this meal!" The hobo says snatching my dumpling.

I watch as she shoves the whole thing in her mouth, her cheeks turning a rosy color as she moans and closes her eyes.

"Delicious! Now I definitely have to get that quarter." She says, kneeling right down as she says it.

I dig in my pocket and pull out a quarter along with some random change, "just take mine."

She looks up at me and giggles, "you're really nice, do you know that?"

I'm not, not really. I don't know why I am acting nice to her. If anything I should be getting away from her. I stay though for some unknown reason. She buys her dumpling and walks with me to the train station, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm Wendy by the way, thanks for the dumpling. It was so delicious, I think it's the third best one I've ever eaten." She says.

Third best one? Miss Kana is the only store that sells dumplings in town, so how can that be true? Maybe she is talking about her Mother's dumplings and Father's? She must have had one before living on the streets.

"You're welcome, I'm Doranbolt. Pleased to meet you." I introduce myself with a slight bow.

She stands in front of me, blinking weirdly making me feel awkward. Apparently she was put on the streets before getting taught any manners as well.

"You're funny Doranbolt, I like you."

I jump up and just stare at her, my cheeks turning red from her sudden love confession. She is acting normal though and continues walking so maybe I am the one acting strange.

"So this train station? Is it close by? Are you heading home?" She asks.

"Yes, school ended a few hours ago and I got caught up in something. A quick right turn at this block and I'll be there in a matter of minutes." I answer.

She pouts, "oh. I'm supposed to be going to the town plaza and do my job. The scent of those dumplings distracted me though. I wish we could talk more, but oh well. It was nice meeting you Doranbolt, oh um." She says then bows weirdly at me.

I chuckle, actually chuckle out loud which I quickly cover my hand over my mouth to hide. Wendy looks up though and smiles, laughing very loudly and unladylike.

"You're a strange one, aren't you Doranbolt? Here, I'd like to invite you to something before I go." She says digging around her pockets.

Oh no, is it one of those hobo soup kitchens or something along those lines? I'd kindly accept it and not go, if running into her again in the streets I'd say I lost it. It seems I don't have to do that though actually since what she pulls out is a colorful flier, a flier I saw earlier in the day with my friends.

"Here, I'd love for you to come if you can. Hopefully you'll have a free day off of work or school. Anyways it was nice meeting you, hopefully I'll see you around." She says.

And with a smile and a wave, plus one extra awkward bow, she goes running into the middle of the street and down the road. I stare at the flier in my hand, seeing Fairy Tail's Circus written on it with extravagant pictures and letters. She wasn't a hobo, she was a clown. I turn to see where she ran off to and start running after her, my heart racing while my brain tries to process what is going on here.

It is impossible. The circus never comes to Era, ever. Nothing ever comes to Era. I arrive at the town plaza out of breath and see her, see Wendy standing in front of the water fountain. There are tons of fliers in her hands and with a smile she throws them all up in the air. Logically all of them should have fallen right back down, some landing a few feet away from her while most landed in the water behind her, but they start flying around in the air. Wendy is waving her hands around, it seeming as if she is controlling the winds and make the papers fly higher and further. Some of them start taking shapes, small paper airplanes and flowers, then she stops moving and watch as it start raining fliers.

She gathers a crowd, both good and bad, and smiles at her job well done. A paper airplane heads towards me and I catch it, staring at the flier again. This is real. She is real. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believe it.

There is a circus in Era.


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: Yeah! Mest met Wendy in the first chapter! I hate stories where they don't see each other until like... forever (cough, two chapters, cough, cough). Anyways, thanks for my reviews, I hoped you like the first chapter to this story and the ones to come after!**

* * *

"Looks like you were right about the circus being nothing but a joke Doranbolt. We must have been waiting at the plaza for three hours with no sign of them at all." Jamie complains, rolling his neck around.

"I wouldn't say that." I tell him back.

He hums lightly, ignoring my words as he sulks, but Max and Lahar on the other hand actually listened to me and I catch their eyes staring with their eyebrows raised.

"I saw one." I confess, deciding not to keep them in the dark for long.

...

"Wait- wha- YOU SAW ONE?!" Jamie explodes, a bright grin on his face.

"Yeah, I made a stop at Kana's bakery on my way home and saw one there; I thought she was a hobo when I first saw her, she certainly dressed and cursed like one," I say.

"Are you being serious right now?" Lahar asks.

"It's not nice to lie Doranbolt." Max agrees.

"I'm not, honest. She was strange, but a hundred percent authentic. I saw her little act at the plaza; she made fliers fly into the air like airplanes. It was pretty... interesting." I say thinking back to it.

"Oh man! What the hell?! I wanted to see that! I told you guys we should have stayed for an extra hour!" Jamie yells jumping out of his seat, "that's it! It's settled then! I'm going to their show this Saturday... go with me Max?"

"No." Max answers, plain and simple.

"Come on! I can't go alone! I'm not even going to bother asking Lahar, which only leaves you Doranbolt. Please go with me? Don't let me go alone?" He begs.

"Just don't go, think of the consequences." Lahar warns.

"Actually my parents haven't said anything because they think I know better than to go." Jamie confesses.

"Then they think wrong and must know absolutely nothing about you." I joke.

Jamie laughs and punches my shoulder, "I take that as a yes. Huh Doranbolt?"

I shrug, "you'll owe me one."

"I'll gladly accept those conditions."

"You can't be serious Doranbolt, think of what could happen? This could all be a joke! If someone important sees you there this could follow you for the rest of your life and career! How can you get a job in the council if they have dirt on you?" Lahar stresses out to me.

"Relax Lahar, I know what I'm doing with my life." I tell him.

"Yeah, don't make him back down when I need him. Thanks Doranbolt." Jamie smiles.

"I suppose it could be interesting, a nice life experience." Max says.

"That's the spirit! Come on Lahar, if anything you can tell your parents its for research purposes." Jamie tries to sound reasonable.

"No way." Lahar tells him stubbornly.

"Leave him alone for now, he'll break down in a couple of days," I say.

"Sweet! Circus here I come! I wonder if they'll have a bearded lady?"

"What is with you and the bearded lady?"

"Doesn't that just seem awesome? I mean if Lahar can't grow a beard and this lady can then what does that make Lahar?"

My mind wanders and starts daydreaming, something it never does in school, about the world, about the circus, about Wendy. Her bright eyes, her bright dress, her bright smile, her surprisingly dark hair. Bright hair would have made more sense, a blonde or bright brunette, not a dark cobalt blue hair like she has. Nothing in the circus makes sense though and her blue hair really suites her. I couldn't imagine her without it honestly.

School is a blur, the walk to the train a blur, talking to nearby people I knew is all just a giant blur and I only wake up when I'm sitting on the train, looking for people to offer my seat to if need be. There is hardly anyone on it though, a lot of people must have missed the train which is strange because it always leaves ten minutes later than usual for the late people. Shrugging, I take a bite out of my dumpling I vaguely remember buying as I think of all the things I have to do today before bed.

So deep in thought, I barely notice the seat get taken next to me until I hear sniffing noises. I see Wendy staring at me with her bright eyes and her mouth open when I turn my head, drool slowly leaking out the corner of her lips. I blink, thinking this is all a dream, and hold it out for her without a word. I realize it isn't a dream when she takes a bite out of the dumpling in my hand like that isn't the rudest thing to do in the world before taking it whole and stuffing the rest in her mouth without a word.

"Thanks, still the third best dumpling though. Hey Doranbolt, when I said I hope to see you around I didn't think it would be this soon." She tells me.

"Hi Wendy." I say back because it seems like the most appropriate thing to say.

She smiles and it seems like we are going to talk and probably have this long discussion before one of our stops appears, but we are cut off from all of that when someone else calls her name. She turns her head, a scent of something salty, but not salt, hitting my nose as her hair whips around. She stands up and walks away from me, her dark green bottom to her dress waving behind her, the same ugly and huge yellow shoes with a yellow bow in her hair this time around. She heads over to a teenager looking a little bit younger than me, but he might have been older and just short.

His whole outfit consists of the color red with lots of white and black patches randomly on his suit and tie, his hair a bright and punk pink with sharp shark teeth as he talks to Wendy. They are talking rather loudly, I'm sure everyone in the train can hear their conversation and are just minding their own business. I am wrong yet again though. Everyone is staring at the two of them, their eyes being drawn to the vibrant colors, the unique outfits, and the sailor mouth the pair have.

They seem to be arguing about the town and the people, everyone quickly realizing that they aren't from here and are probably from the circus. That's what I would have deducted if I didn't know any better. The pink fellow starts talking about advertising for their show and, with a sigh, Wendy shakes her head before nodding.

"I'm tired so you owe me a big one Natsu." She tells him.

"Come on, don't act like you don't want to." He tells her right back, digging in his coat pocket and pulling out a red nose.

I blink and Wendy giggles as he places it on his nose before he helps her stand on top of the chairs, holding onto the bars for balance as the train continues to move.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Hello!" She says cutely with a giggle.

I find myself smiling lightly.

"You may not know the two of us and that's good, fair even since we don't know any of you." She says, cracking a joke. "But soon you will know us, though we still might not know all of you, again that's alright since we wouldn't remember any of you anyway. My lovely assistant and I are apart of the wonderful, super, spectacular circus that has decided to grace your small town with our presences, Fairy Tail!"

Her friend comes walking down the cart, addressing each and every person in it.

"Now I'm sure you all are thinking, do fairies even have tails? And to answer your question I'd like to snap my fingers," he says snapping them again.

It isn't just a regular snap though, when he snaps fire comes out. A small flame appears above his finger, capturing everyone's attention once again including my own as he waves his hand, the fire getting bigger and forming a shape.

"And tell you all yes. Fairies do in fact have tails and as us, me and MY lovely assistance being fairies, we have tails as well." He laughs.

A fairy appears from the fire and starts flying around the cart, dazzling everyone. Wendy smiles and starts singing out loud, objects flying around; people's hats, newspapers, books, food; with the fire fairy dancing around it all. More start coming from Natsu's fingertips and soon the cart is filled with them, flying objects and fire.

"Hey, I think it's time I start hogging the spotlight." Wendy says, stopping her singing as small little tornadoes of wind appear.

It surrounds the fire fairies and turns them into rainbow confetti, flying down on all the people around them. It really appeals to the kids while the adults try to catch their things that had just been flying around them. The train mentions a stop and Wendy and Natsu share a look.

"I hope you enjoyed our little sneak preview and if you want to see more our first showing will be this Saturday at seven p.m. in the floating tent at the edge of Era. That's right folks, floating. So make sure you come on down, you hear?" Natsu asks grabbing Wendy's hand.

The two of them laugh and cause a little mischief before exiting the door as soon as it opens, pushing people who try to come in out of their way. Wendy's eyes locks with mine at that last second as she grins, talking to me.

"See yeah Doranbolt."

So she isn't the only one with a special power. She could control wind, her friend fire. It makes me wonder what else her friends could do, and I'm sure everyone on the train is wondering the same thing as well.

I wouldn't be surprised at all if I saw each and everyone one of them at the show Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story and continuing to read it! I got questions last chapter! *inner squeals* so let's answer them! Alright, is Doranbolt going to have magic? Sorry, you'll just have to keep reading and find out *wink* How many chapters will this fanfiction have? I'm not sure, I haven't finished writing this yet, but maybe between 20 and 30 chapters? Hopefully. Will there be other couples? Probably, everyone is already going to be a couple, so there will be small romantic moments between them, but this is mainly Mendy.**

 ***Note! The only reason why this chapter is so short, only 1,000 words, is because the next chapter is SO long I had to break it all up. So I promise, next chapter, really long, and you'll finally meet everyone else as we all go to THE CIRCUS! HOORAY!**

 **ALSO HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT!**

* * *

Before the circus this Saturday there is church on Friday as always in Era that everyone goes to. If you didn't go to church in Era more than two times a week something was immediately wrong with you. My family goes every Monday, Friday, and Sunday, meaning that I go every Monday, Friday, and Sunday with them. This session our minister has no problem at all telling everybody about the demons that live inside of the circus and doesn't bother beating around the bush as he basically tells everyone if you go to the circus tomorrow you're going to hell.

I start wondering how interesting hell would be about halfway in during his circus talk. I don't care what nonsense and lies these people are sprouting, nothing is going to keep me from going this Saturday. It is a must, a have to, I want to know, need to know! What else is there in the world? What else is there beyond Era? Or is every place else... just like Era.

"I don't know anymore guys, I'm getting a little worried now about going." Jamie says pulling at his collar.

It is common for one family, or dozens of them, to have a barbeque after mass. Though most of them are held on Sunday, sometimes someone will have it on a Friday to give an excuse for inviting a lot of people over to gossip. I'm sure there has been a barbeque everyday after mass now since the circus came to town.

"Knew you would chicken out." Max says.

"Well you heard Minister Daniel today right? He makes going to the circus as bad as murdering someone or having porno magazines hidden underneath your bed."

I laugh at what Jamie just said, shaking my head at him. It's very unlike me, usually Jamie is the laughing one in our group, but I couldn't help laughing at that. Because of me, I'd like to believe, Max starts snorting next and Lahar, being the same as always, simply rolls his eyes at us.

"I'm sorry Doranbolt, thanks for having my back through. I know I'm going to regret it, but that's better than going to hell right?" Jamie asks.

"You don't honestly believe that junk, do you Jamie? You're not going to hell for simply watching some clowns juggle; aren't there clowns at little kids birthday's all the time? Do you see them going to hell? Everything that was preached to us this morning was a lie to keep us from having some exciting fun. If you want to go see them Jamie then just go." I tell him.

Jamie blinks at me slowly and stares, a small smile appearing on his face, "you really think so?"

"Listen to me Jamie, we all know what's going to happen after graduation. We're going to go to college, graduate with honors like everyone else does, and settle down in Era with a great job with an even greater pay at the council like our fathers because that's just what people in Era do. The chances are we'll never leave this place because we have so many opportunities here, so much stability, and we are raised not to be risk takers. This is going to be your only chance to go because after the short while the circus is here, once they see no one going they're never going to come back. This is a once in the life time opportunity to see something new, experience something new before life becomes predictable."

I make a speech, a speech more people than I expected heard. Luckily no adults that would have scolded me for a speech like that, but more students our age who hung around our little group. Jamie has tears in his eyes, Max looks generally surprised, and Lahar is speechless after my few words.

"Doranbolt... everything you said was just, was just-"

"So true." Max finishes for Jamie.

"I, I have to go now. I know I'm not going to leave, I know I'm not going to see anything else and I'm okay with that. I won't be okay with not trying to at least see something different." Jamie says.

"I've never heard you speak that way Doranbolt, what's gotten into you?" Lahar asks.

I shrug, "caught a preview of their show on the train ride home yesterday and just woke up."

"What? No fair! You see everything Doranbolt! Do you have like a circus monitor on you or something?" Jamie yells then moves his chair closer to mine.

"Tell me about it, what happened? Was anybody hurt? Did anyone do anything about it?"

Soon I have all the teens around me and a few adults who are interested. I know everyone in this town couldn't have been black and white, there are always a few grey colors around here. I tell them as much as I can, as much as I could describe even when words fail me because what Wendy and her friend did, words couldn't just describe it. What they did is just... words fail.

Everyone will see tomorrow night though. All who comes will see what I'm trying to describe.

And I would see Wendy.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone! Thanks for my reviews and thanks so much for reading! I had a really good week at school making me in a really good mood right now, but I know once I start editing these chapters I'm about to give you that mood is going to sink... BUT I'M HAPPY! I love that I'm able to write things people find interesting and who actually love it and want to read more from me! It makes me so happy, so thank you everyone. As promised here's an extra long chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Questions!**

 **How old is Wendy? At this moment I don't know. There is a chapter where it tells us all Wendy's age, but I don't feel like searching for it through the dozens of pages I've written. Sorry, but know it will be revealed later on in the story! Honestly though I have no idea, I just see my cute little Wendy with her one true love.**

 **Laxana please? Is that Laxus and Cana or Laxus and Lisanna? Because if it's Laxus and Lisanna... um, no. But if it's Laxus and Cana I'll see what I can do. I like Cana more with Bacchus, but I do have some feelings for Laxus and Cana as well. We'll see, I'm not making any promises, but if we find Cana in this story we'll see who she's flirting with.**

 **Cheon? I want to say Chelia and Leon? I don't think much of that couple, but if Wendy ends up needing to talk to someone about Doranbolt in a romantic way then yes, I will put in Chelia and have her use her boyfriend Leon as an example. I'll make them a couple in this story, hopefully I'll think of someplace to add her in though because as I said before, this is mainly Mendy and I'm not 100% sure yet if I'm going to have little side stories like in my other stories where other people get together.**

 **That's it for questions then! If you have anymore, please review them, and please tell me your favorite parts in the chapters! I love reading about those! Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. This chapter is a mess, there's so much going on I'm sorry if you can't follow.**

* * *

What do you even wear to a circus? Obviously not your school uniform or business clothes. Is a circus clean? Or is it a pigpen? I should have read up on them before going, why didn't I? Very unlike me. One thing is for sure, I don't think I'm supposed to be matching. Do I have any extravagant clothes? After completely searching everything in my closet I found a pair of dark blue dress pants and a orange shirt Jamie got for me one birthday as a gift that says 'Mr. Awesome'. I wore some dark brown dress shoes and didn't comb my hair then looked at myself in the mirror.

...

If my parents saw me they would have a heart attack.

When Lahar sees me he will have a heart attack.

I chuckle, starting to feel something new, and grab my keys, wallet, and coat, placing them all on and in my pockets as I walk downstairs. I'm home alone right now, parents having a late night meeting or staying late at work or something. It's a good thing for me since I'm not all that good of a liar. It only takes one train ride to get to the circus, but an hour ride to get near the outskirts of Era which is where it's located. We all agreed to meet on the train since it drives past all our places. Jamie is the first one to meet me, wearing some black pants and a purple shirt. He looks at me and starts laughing, I zipped up my coat and run my hands through my hair.

"So you had the same idea, huh?!" He starts laughing.

I shrug, "what else do you wear to a circus?"

We share a laugh and don't stop until Max boards, wearing a normal pair of jeans and a well ironed white shirt. He stares at us and snaps his fingers.

"Knew I was overdressed."

We all share another laugh and I wonder if we are laughing so much because of the circus. Normally this would never happen to us, laughing like a bunch of maniacs right now. When Lahar enters he is in his school uniform and none of us find it funny, we laugh anyway though. Lahar takes one look at us and rolls his eyes, I see a small smile on his lips though. The train piles more and more up with students from our school and few adults, easily two hundred people. That isn't a lot compared to the population in Era though, probably only ten percent of everyone. I see no little kids who might be the only wants to actually enjoy this; I guess their parents wouldn't allow.

When the last stop comes everyone piles out of the train and starts walking over to the... flying... tent in the sky. We knew they existed, we probably created the designs for them, I don't think anyone has seen one before. It is huge, easily as big as the council headquarters, floating above the hill with lights and balloons and music blaring out of it. Unbelievable.

"Wow." Jamie says.

"How is that possible?" Lahar asks, staring intently at it.

"Come on boys, if we want a good seat." I say following the crowd.

There is a ticket booth right underneath the booth, a shirtless boy standing there with shapes and faces painted all over his body. His face is painted as well, a black mask over his eyes, and he quickly takes the money and hand people tickets before telling them to stand behind him. Then one by one, customers start flying up, up, up into the sky and land onto the flying circus.

I have a feeling Wendy is helping with the flying. Jamie is a little scared as he buys his ticket, waiting for all of us to go in a group. He screams like a little girl and clings to Max as we fly up, my heart racing. I don't even notice I'm back on solid ground until Lahar starts shaking me.

"You okay?" He asks.

I gulp and nod, looking out at the far lights in the distance. "Yeah... just wow."

"It's dangerous, not wow. What if one of us falls off?"

"Like that guys doing right there?" Max asks.

We all turn and see someone jump right up, the thing is he doesn't fall to his doom. He starts floating and spinning around, the wind carrying him right back to the circus where his friends are patting his back. It is all a game.

"I don't think you can fall off, something keeps them up, keeps this whole ship up." I tell him.

"Come on guys! We're so close!" Jamie laughs running into the entrance.

"Jamie!" I yell running in after him.

The stage is lost in a sea of pitch blackness, but the seats aren't. All around circling the blank stage, it looks like this place sat thousands, not hundreds. We don't even make a scratch at the seats we fill in. Lahar and I settle in quickly, wondering what could possibly happen when it's finally time for the show to start.

"Max and I are going to get some food, you two want anything?" Jamie asks.

"I'm good... actually, popcorn." I say.

"Just a drink, water." Lahar answers.

"Popcorn and water, got it! Come on Max, let's see if we see any circus freaks on the way." Jamie says dragging him away.

"I don't think he should be calling them that." I say to myself.

"What else would he call them then? That's what they are, isn't it?"

I don't say anything else and just sit back in my seat, waiting. I think I see some movement in the shadows, I can't guarantee anything though. One thing I could guarantee is when I see a small head of blue hair bob up and down across the seats, running like a mad woman. I stand up and strain my eyes, trying to catch her.

"I'll be back." I say walking past the seats.

"Doranbolt!" Lahar yells after me.

I'm busy running towards her though. She catches my eyes after a little while and starts making her way over towards me, so she was looking for me all this time? I catch up with her and we both stand in front of each other, panting.

"Doranbolt, hey." She says breathless.

I smile lightly, "hi Wendy, I was hoping to see you here."

"Quick, dumb question, but can you play the piano?" She asks.

I blink and before understanding what the consequences would be if I said yes, I nod my head. She grins and smiles widely, her fangs sticking out as she grabs my hand.

"Great! Come on!" She says running away with me. I follow after her although I shouldn't have, into the back stage of the circus and blush lightly when I hear her mumble "I so knew I like you."

There is a collection of weirdos in the back of the circus, dressed up in the most ridiculous outfits. Natsu is the only one I know by name, the rest of the people all new faces to me except that one guy who was passing out tickets, he's standing over there in the corner still without a shirt. Everyone seems to have a specific color on and Wendy's seems to be sky blue with bright white swirls and sparkles, Natsu's red, a girl with blonde hair pink while another girl with red hair dark blue. That's as far as I get to observing until Wendy starts speaking up.

"Here everyone, this is Doranbolt and he says he can play the piano." Wendy says bluntly.

"Hey, wasn't he that guy on the train?" Natsu asks.

"Shut up Natsu, can you play well?" The girl with red hair asks me.

I gulp and nod, "pretty well."

No one seems to believe in words though and I find myself being pushed in front of a piano, notes slapping in my face. Is this- is this for real? They really want me to play right now? I clear my voice and start playing the upbeat tune, speeding up and slowing down when they told me too.

"Good work finding such a prize Wendy, dress him up and catch him up to speed. He looks to be about Mystogun's size, but try on some of Laxus's or Jet's to be sure." The red hair, I'm assuming she is the leader now because she is the only one wearing a top black hat, says.

"Huh?" Is all I'm able to say before hands starts stripping me.

They stop after my jacket, everyone just staring at me, or more accurately, my shirt.

"What are you wearing Doranbolt?" Wendy asks me with an amusing expression on her face.

I shrug, "I didn't know what to wear to a circus so I thought something... extravagant."

Natsu snorts, "he got the word extravagant right."

They all laugh before hands continue to rip my clothes off, leaving me in only my boxers. The blonde girl looks away, the red girl walks away yelling orders while Wendy somewhere along the way disappears. I see her running back with clothes in her hands, circus clothes.

"No, no, I don't think-"

"Quiet down and keep still." Natsu barks holding my hands up.

"I think he looks better in blue, so try Mystogun's first, I have Laxus's just in case though." She says holding up blue and yellow spandex.

The blue one is thrown over my head and pulled down. I'm pushed on the hay ground as the pants are pulled over my leg, clown shoes getting slapped on right next. I think the shock of it all overwhelms me because I don't struggle anymore as they put the rest of the outfit on. Is this... kidnapping? I feel like this is how a kidnapping would be like. Dragged somewhere away from other people, forced to do things you don't want to, getting pushed around and man-handled. This is kidnapping right now and maybe even borderline abuse. I can't believe this is real.

"You can fix his make-up Wendy and walk him through the show since he is your friend." Natsu says finally letting me go.

"Will do boss, come on Doranbolt." Wendy says holding a hand out for me.

I finally find my voice as I'm given my moment of space. "WAIT A MINUTE!" I yell at the top of my voice.

Natsu pats Wendy's shoulder then disappears around the corner, the two of us being the only ones left inside of the room now. I don't have a clue on when everyone left, but they're long gone now and Wendy is there still standing in front of me, a wide smile on her face as she giggles lightly.

"We're a fast pace bunch, aren't we?" She asks.

"Wendy, what's happening? I came here to see the circus, not to be apart of it." I tell her.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but our pianist got in a fight minutes before the show and broke his hand. He can't play and we need someone or else we have to cut the show short. I was hoping, praying that you could play and you can. So I need you Doranbolt, please. It's just one or two, ten songs." She says.

"Wendy, you have to understand that this town isn't used to the circus. The circus is like the devil here, I can't, I can't..."

She stares at me with watery eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"Please, please Doranbolt?" She ask, her voice cracking.

I don't even hesitant to nod my head, being raised by my father to never, ever make a girl cry. A smile comes back on her face and she cheers, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! And don't even worry, we'll pay you and give you free shows for the rest of our stay. Come on." She says getting up.

… I've already made my peace with this and told her I would help, so it looks like I don't have a choice in the matter anymore. I go along with her and sit down in the stool she pushes me in, watching her every move as she reaches for a cup of paint and a paintbrush before she uses my face as a canvas.

"So you're job is going to be really simply; all you have to do is play songs on the piano whenever we need you too. Every skit that needs a song someone is going to run over and hand you the new pages, so you'll be having breaks between performances no worries. Freed usually plays music for most of the skits, but we like to have live music for certain performances. Depending what Erza is planning most likely you'll be playing around ten songs, but I'm really going to try and convince her to cut the show short since you don't know what you're getting yourself into. I'll try to show up every now and then to give you rundowns of the next performances, and then we always end the show with a song everyone sings. You can feel free to join us in singing if you want," she explains to me, all the while with a big smile on her face as she paints.

I blink softly and watch her work, picking up bits and pieces of everything she just told me. Wendy looks into my eyes and pulls her hands away, nodding her head lightly.

"Perfect, you look good Doranbolt. Are you ready to perform?" She asks.

I blink and look around her at the mirror standing behind her... wow... with all this face paint and this outfit... I really look like a clown.

"I look like a clown." I tell her.

Wendy pouts and starts painting over her face as well, the two of ours looking nearly identical.

"There, now we both do." She smiles in the reflection.

I can't help but smile back at her.

"Wendy! Come on we're about to start the show!" Someone yells coming back for her.

"Coming! We don't need you for the entering performances, so feel free to watch from the entrance over here. Don't go wandering off though, you here! I'll be right back for you!" Wendy calls out running around the corner.

I blink and stand up, finally having a moment to myself. What to do, what to do. I'm actually doing this, I really am. The audience start applauding and I walk over to the door, seeing more people than I did before. The lights to the stage suddenly turn on and I see the red haired girl with the top hat and long coat over her dark blue outfit, grinning out towards the crowds. She takes her hat off and bows to the crowd, speaking a few words of mystery before loud music start and the clowns starts piling out.

I wonder if Lahar, Max, and Jamie are worried about me? Well they are going to see me anyway soon enough when I have my first show. There is fire, lightning, ice, swords, wind, and other spells I don't recognize. It suddenly dawns on me after seeing all this magic that these people... they are wizards. That is strange though, wizards usually work under Kings or in guilds. This group seems to be a circus guild filled with wizards though. There are thirty of them on stage, I'm sure there are even more behind the scenes though.

No one is a born wizard in Era; about ten percent of the whole world's population are born wizards. It is something unbelievable seeing so many in the same place. Words fail to describe the feelings welling up inside of my chest. The first act ends in the blink of an eye and the crowd goes wild.

"Yo, piano boy! What are you doing?! It's time to go on!"

I turn behind me and see a man with vibrant green colored hair glaring at me, holding a clipboard and a headset on his head. He walks over and grabs my arm, yanking me through the halls and towards the circus people.

"Doranbolt! Seems you're first up with Lucy!" Wendy smiles at me.

"What I do is very easy Doranbolt, here's the music. Just play and I'll let everything else happen." She tells me handing me the music sheets.

I'm shoved outside into the stage along with Wendy, who starts cheering and doing flips in her blue, fluffy outfit. I turn back and triy to hide back away from the crowd, hands pushed me forward though. If I'm recognize I can say goodbye to my career; maybe it was a good think that Wendy painted my face?

"Come on Doranbolt, good luck." Wendy says pushing me back with a gush of wind.

I'm picked up and flown over to the piano, landing flat on the stool. Lucy looks back at me with a smile and nods her head; I guess that is my cue to start playing. I place the music sheets on the piano and take a few calming breaths before the music comes out of me.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF ERA! I AM THE BEAUTIFUL, CELESTIAL LUCY HEARTFILIA AND-"

I mess up the piano notes when I hear the name Heartfilia. That is impossible, Heartfilia is a well known name throughout the world owning the largest trading company in the world. I've heard the owner had a daughter, nothing about her joining the circus. Lucy looks back at me with a small glare before continuing her speech.

"AND I'M ABOUT TO TAKE YOU INTO THE GALAXY AND STARS ABOVE! BEFORE I DO THAT THOUGH I THINK I'LL SHOW YOU A SIMPLIER TRICK!" She yells out before whistling.

Her assistants come out with a hoop and two standing pads. Lucy walks over to them and holds out a key, spinning it in the air.

"Gate of the Leo! Open!" She calls out.

A lion appears out of thin air and I'm playing these notes wrong. I quickly look back at the sheet and get back into the groove, my fingers playing the notes as instructed.

"Isn't he beautiful? Leo is what I call this one, come on Leo. Jump through the hoop."

The lion roars and jumps through the hoop, the crowd growing crazy.

"Come on Lucy, that's an easy one." The lion says.

My fingers slip, dammit I'm messing up too much. The lion started talking though! And the lion- is actually a person. It stands up on its legs and transforms into a man, wild golden locks that looks like a lion's mane as hair. The crowd all gasps while the lion Leo takes a bow and starts blowing kisses.

"I demand for the hoop to be smaller, and lit on fire, and more extravagant things so I can show in front of the ladies." He flirts.

"Leo! Sorry folks, seems I haven't trained my lion enough!" Lucy says bring out a whip.

Leo immediately straightens up and magical things happens, too bad my head is glued to the music sheets for the rest of the performance. I hear her summon more things, a Scorpio, a mermaid, some fish, a sheep. The place turns dark and covers with stars, plants, constellations that I miss. I really start hating doing this, head stuck in the notes. I want to see all of this, not experience it. The applauding only continues to grow the longer the show goes on and once everything is back to normal, Lucy takes a bow.

"Thank you everyone! I hoped you enjoyed, well, me!" She giggles and waves as she walkes off stage.

She passes by me and grabs my shoulder, pulling me off with her as well. Everyone is waiting for us backstage, no one pleased except for Wendy.

"What the hell man?! I thought you could play!" The ringleader yells.

"It wasn't his fault I dazzled him." Lucy smirks and giggles.

"Lucy's right, this is his first time to the circus and he only came here to watch, not play. Go easy on him, he started playing the correct notes at the end didn't he?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, lighten up Erza. I'm surprised he could play at all if this is his first time." Natsu says.

Erza makes a face before sighing, "Wendy and Natsu you two are up, Doranbolt go enjoy their show. Backstage where we can see you." She says before walking off.

"Don't worry too much about her, she's usually a dream." The naked ticket guy says appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, only in our dreams." Natsu laughs and soon everyone starts laughing as well.

"Come on Natsu, and be sure to watch Doranbolt. It'll be spectacular!" Wendy cheers walking off.

And spectacular it was. Wendy is amazing on her own, making the audience fly, confetti and foods, everything fly around the room. But when you add Natsu's flame abilities, the shapes and things the two of them created together, the show the two of them put on. I felt that everyone in Era should witness their performances, everyone should get the chance to see this.

The show doesn't stop there, there are several other people who dazzle me all the same. The naked guy is an ice mage, the ringleader a requip master, there is a lightning guy, and this family of transformers. Everything blurs together, I try to stop time and remember everything, every last detail, it is hard to though. In the blink of the eye it is the finishing act and I'm being dragged on stage by Wendy.

"This will be our last act everyone, I'd like to give a huge thanks to our pianist though." Erza says.

I cover myself behind the big electric fellow, not wanting anyone to see my identity. I won't get off easy if an official came here and saw me hanging around the circus. Erza thinks nothing of it as music start falling onto the stage, literally. These huge music notes and balls start bouncing all around.

"I always say to go out with a bang, I hope you all join us again next Saturday for an even better show. Hit it Freed!"

It is magic. The laughter, the smiles, the songs, the voices, the colors, the effects, the feelings. Time finally slows down and I see everything. I don't know how long it takes me to see everything, when I was finish though time speeds back up and the circus tent is deserted. I walk into the back with the others cheering and popping bottles, laughing and partying already.

"Dude! You were amazing! Thanks for the last minute help!" Natsu tells me handing me a drink.

I take it and place it on the table, not much of a drinker.

"I have to admit, you did get better. Thank you for your help." Erza says, tipping her hat to me.

"I told you he was something." Wendy smiles.

I'm invited into their group, into their party, but slip away when no one is looking. Clothes forgotten I have to get out of there, so I try to make my way to the edge of the tent and hide away from the people still lingering around for the party. Right when I jump off though, a gust of wind catches me and floats me back to the edge where Wendy is sitting down, my clothes in her lap.

"Sneaking out?" She asks.

"Yeah, I don't belong here. I should be returning home, plus I came with friends and they're probably looking for me."

She hums and nods her head, looking over at me.

"Did you have fun Doranbolt?"

Did I have fun?

"I think... I think I did. Thank you Wendy."

She smiles and leans over to me, her head on my shoulders. She sighs lightly and closes her eyes and I stiffen up, clearing my voice.

"Will you come to next week's show?" She asks.

"Depends if I'll be in it or not."

We share a light laugh before Wendy pushes me off. I go falling towards the ground at top speed, but feel a soft fluffy cloud help me balance just before I go splat on the floor. My clothes fall around me and I catch them all.

"BE SURE TO RETURN THE UNIFORM NEXT TIME! BYE DORANBLT!" I hear her scream from above me.

I look up and can barely see her, wondering if that is actually her I'm seeing or not. I imagine it is, Wendy smiling down at me. I smile lightly to myself before placing my clothes over the circus ones, wiping the paint from my face on my shirt as I head towards the train station.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Man I'm watching all the Rocky's and I'm getting so pumped up! I might just write a boxing fanfiction! I saw Creed with my Dad and right after I told him, Dad I want to be a professional boxer. He only laughed at me, hahaha.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and all your reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I missed church. Uncalled for. I'm sure I'm not the only one though. I open my eyes slowly and get ready for the brand new day. I know what I'm doing before I know myself, if that makes sense. I'm going to go see them again, I have to. I want to. My life is set for me already, I know what is going to happen. I see the big picture, but now I'm seeing all the small details. They are only here for a month, let me enjoy this month before becoming like everyone else.

The floating circus is right where we left it, the ticket stand alone underneath it covered up with a blanket. I walk behind the stand and look up, wondering how this works. Do I need another ticket or did I just stan-

"AHHHH!" I yell as I start flying upwards.

I land where I was last time on me feet and take a breath to calm myself. I don't think I'll ever get use to that. Nothing is locked in the circus, but a lot of places are dark meaning no one is in it. I walk around the tent and find the training grounds, the storage rooms, and soon the sleeping grounds. It isn't a train, but a lot of the carts lying randomly everywhere, some connected to each other. Each has names and drawings painted on them; I look for Wendy's and find it near the end connected to Lucy's and these girl's name Levy and Juvia.

It is ungentlemanly like to knock on a woman's door so early in the morning, this is the circus though and I cadn't stop myself from doing it anyway. Three knocks, I hear some groans and moans coming from behind the door. I hear footsteps next before the door opens, Wendy appearing it this white nightgown, probably the plainest thing I've seen her in, with her hair a mess.

She blinks and looks at me, yawning before turning back in her room. She leaves the door open so I assume that meant I can come in. The cart is larger on the inside than it was on the outside, her room being a blend of pink, blue, and white as clothes and books and paintings were everywhere. I close the door and she falls back into bed, closing her eyes.

"Not a morning person?" I ask.

She moans and scoots over, patting the spot next to me.

"Sleep, give me two more hours." She mumbles.

Sleep? In the same bed? With a girl? Before marriage?! I take a step back and bump into the door, stepping on a plush toy. She turns back around and opens an eye, giggling lightly at me.

"You get embarrassed easily, don't you?" She asks.

I say nothing but blush at her bold invitation.

"Fine, lying on my bed is softer than the floor. Do whatever you want, just give me two more hours." She says turning back around, but still leaving me enough space.

She falls back asleep just like that while I'm in her room, unsupervised. There is nothing I can't do that wouldn't be considered rude and I have half a mind to drop the bag of clothes and leave. I stay though and sit on the floor, picking up a book and hoping it isn't something private as I start reading. It is the history of a place called... Era. Hey, this is a book about my town. There is a bright red check mark on the spine of the book for some reason. I start looking at other books, if they weren't fairy tales they were traveling books with red checks on almost each and everyone of them.

I don't notice the hours pass by, I start hearing movement outside though and Wendy starts waking up herself. She yawns and stretches, rolling around in her bed before opening her eyes and spoting me lying on all her stuff plushes.

"I told you the bed would be softer." She says.

"Your toys were enough." I say placing her book down.

She yawns again and stands up, running her hands through her hair. She walks around her room, tidying up a bit as she reaches for her clothes. I stand up and get out of her way, finally taking her invitation on the bed when she isn't sitting on it.

"What's with the checks on the books?" I ask.

"It's for places we've been. Each book gets a check when we've held a show there." She yawns banging on the door at the end of her room.

"WAKE UP!" She yells before walking back towards me.

"You've been to that many places?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, it's easy with our home being able to fly and all. Have you ever been places?" She asks.

I look down, "no. No one ever leaves Era."

"I used to think the same way, at my hometown. I mean it's hard to leave your family and friends, making it so easy to leave when you have none."

I look up, but she is out the door calling my name after her.

"Come on! Might as well introduce you to my family! Wake up everyone! Come on!" She calls out.

I follow after her outside and saw her circus comrades all come out of their rooms, most dressed in pajamas, actually all of them. I see the ice man from yesterday and the electric guy, the one with the green hair who yelled at me and Erza next to a man who wore a mask over his whole head. I don't remember seeing him yesterday, I blink and he seems to stare at me before looking away.

"Hey look whose back!" Natsu says stretching his arms out wide in the air.

There is a mark on his shoulder, a red one of a Fairy. There seems to be a mark on all of them, I remember seeing one yesterday on ice man and this morning on Wendy. She yawns and greets everyone, smiling before barking orders.

"Listen up, this guy right here is Doranbolt. He's the one who saved our assess yesterday!" She announces.

"Hi Doranbolt!" The circus chants at once.

I smile politely and bow to them all.

"Apparently they don't say hi in Era, but bow as a greeting." Wendy tells them.

Everyone all starts to awkwardly bow at me and I can't help but snort.

"Bowing is a sign of respect, not a greeting Wendy. He's saying he respects us when he bows." The masked fellow says.

"Yeah, he's right." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Huh? How come you never told me Doranbolt?" Wendy asks.

I grin and shrug; she pushes me lightly before walking up to Lucy.

"You already know Lucy, this right next to her is Levy."

A really short, timid looking girl with short blue hair and a beautiful smile. She waves towards me.

"And Juvia."

She has a darker shade of blue hair and a certain emptiness to her eyes. She nods, nothing else though.

"And this is Gray, you saw his performance last night." Wendy says touching the naked man's chest.

"And Erza, and this guy is Mystogun. He didn't show himself last night, then Laxus, he performed also, and Freed, and-"

She starts walking by each of her friends standing outside in the group, talking and explaining little things about them. I try my best to pay attention and learn everyone's name, there is just so many of them. Half of them start leaving before she finishes, probably hungry, and finally Erza puts a stop to Wendy.

"Enough Wendy! He's obviously not going to remember everyone!" Erza yells.

Wendy pouts, "he could have. Didn't you Doranbolt?"

"Um, Erza." I say pointing at her.

"Mystogun." I say after.

"Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Max, Olivia, Cana, Gildarts, Levy, Juvia, Alzack, Bisca and Lisanna." I recite, pointing everyone out.

I get a round of applause.

"See! Doranbolt's smart!" Wendy says.

"People from Era usually are." Mystogun says walking over towards me.

What's the deal with his mask? I don't his his face at all, not even his eyes, only a few strands of dark blue hair sticking out. He reaches his hand out to me, it completely bandaged up from his fingertips to his elbow.

"Nice meeting you Doranbolt, thanks for helping last night. As you can see I was in no position to play." Mystogun says.

I shake his hand lightly and nod. "No problem."

"There's no reason you should be here anymore though, so quickly excuse yourself and leave."

He left right after that, taking the ring leader Erza with him. What-... what was that? Before I can even begin to ponder Wendy walks over to me and grabs my hand, dragging me back into the circus tent as everyone else follows.

"So, what are you doing here Doranbolt?" Natsu asks.

"I was returning the costume from last night." I tell him.

"Came hella early too, it was ridiculous. As soon as I let him in I fell right back to sleep." Wendy says.

I blush lightly, about to explain that I wasn't trying to be rude or do anything indecent by staying in her room, everyone starts laughing though.

"You'll learn in the circus Doranbolt that just because the sun is up doesn't mean it's time to wake up." Natsu says.

"When the tent is on fire that does mean it, isn't that right spit fire?" Gray asks teasing Natsu.

The two of them start fighting and I watch.

"Do I stop them?" I ask, rolling up my sleeves.

"Nah, they fight all the time. We all fight all the time, explaining Mystogun's hand. You'll get used to it." Wendy answers.

Their kitchen is a mess hall, dozens of tables lines up against each other while five people cooked in the small kitchen. It is a battlefield as people try to get food from the chefs. Wendy walks me over to an end table and sits me down, the two of us waiting for the crowd to die down.

"So Doranbolt, what did you really come here for?" She asks, blinking at me.

I blink back at her, "what do you mean? I told you, to drop off the outfit."

"And you did. You could have left anytime after that, so why did you stay?"

Honestly. "I don't know."

Wendy grins widely at me, "you'll figure it out soon enough the longer you start hanging around us. Thank you for your honesty though."

Why did that just feel like a quiz? She is just asking me a simple question... catching me on my lie. More people pile up on Wendy's table and start talking loud and obnoxious, sharing food with one enough and occasionally tossing it at each other. Wendy stares at me most of the time, her eyes amusing while the smile never leaves her lips. I try smiling back at her when I could, but everyone kept calling for my attention. So many questions about Era and our culture. It isn't much, I tell them, this town is nothing special.

"But you are all geniuses! That's hellah special coming from the town I came from." Natsu says.

"Yeah, and those keys you played on the piano. Mystogun has been trying to teach us to play for years and I'm still not that good." Gray says moving his fingers.

"I figured you'd be snooty with how smart you are and all." Gajeel mumbles.

"That's rude Gajeel, you're acting like those people who think just because we're circus people that we're instantly freaks."

I flinch, being one of those peoples in the past; I'm glad that mix us is finally clear now. These people aren't freaks, they are just like everyone else with a more colorful mouth and clothes.

"Bad news everyone! The numbers aren't looking so well!" Erza announces walking in, signature top hat on her head.

"I'm not surprised, we barely had half a house last night." Laxus says scratching his neck.

"I don't understand, why is it that people didn't come? We advertised enough, even gave them a taste of the magic. Why is that Doranbolt?" Natsu asks.

Suddenly all eyes are on me and I gulp heavily.

"Yeah Doranbolt, why didn't people come to our show?" Wendy asks lightly.

"Well, um, most of the people here don't like change. It doesn't help that mostly all the adults tell their children that circus people are the devils. To be honest, they just don't know anything about you all. That's why. We've never seen a circus for probably over a decade, maybe even more. I'm nearly twenty and if it wasn't for school, I probably would have never known what a circus was." I explain.

"Wow. Smartest people in Fiore and yet they don't know what a circus is. Amazing, the irony." Natsu says shaking his head.

"Well then that should solve it right? We just need to reach to the people and show them we aren't the devils." Lucy says.

Juvia snorts, "more like demons with the way we destroy things."

The mess hall erupts in laughter until Erza yells out.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! If we don't make enough to AT LEAST PASS BY, then there's no point in being here." She says.

"Aw! It's only been a week though!"

"I haven't been sightseeing!"

"This sucks!"

Wendy looks at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"There's nothing else we can do everyone if we're poor." Erza shrug, "unless... ideas?"

"Yeah, let's force people to come and steal from their wallets!" Natsu says punching his fists together.

"Yeah. Then let's never come back to this place again, super." Gray cheers sarcastically.

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea!" Natsu yells, breathing fire.

"Alright boys, how about we ask the genius in the group how to solve this small problem?" Lucy suggests.

Everyone looks over towards Mystogun, I'm a little late as I look at Erza first. Is Erza not the ring leader? I'm surprised that no one is looking at her despite being the leader of the entire circus. The mask man doesn't look all that smart, but more ominous and strong.

"No comment." A low voice answers.

Everyone sighs out in disappointment.

"What about Doranbolt?! He's smart as well!" Wendy says looking at me with those sparkling eyes.

I gulp at the sudden attention given to me and start wracking my brain for ideas. There is only one that I can think of, but the chances of it working is less than 1%, no, less than 0.1%! No way in a million years will it work because these people were from the circus! They aren't welcome in a town like this and, and... I can't just say nothing.

"You can always do what you were doing before, advertising and catching people's curiosity. That's what led me to you all. There's only one smart idea I can think of, but there's no chance it'll work." I tell them.

By my surprise, everyone starts laughing out. I blink, feeling left out. I want to be let in on the joke, I know I probably won't truly find it truly funny though.

"We have experience with defying the impossibles, lay it on us." Natsu grins.

These people... they have done things, defied the impossible as they say to get to where they are today. Nothing was given to them when they were younger, things were expected but they all surpassed those expectations to get to be true to themselves. They all must have left people down, done things that would seem like a sin here in this town. Never before did I feel so left out in a group. Everyone was the same in Era, everyone had greatness, here though these people were on a different level. I could never achieve their level because, in all honestly, I didn't know what I wanted to be. I didn't know who I truly was other than what I was raised to be. I know I am Doranbolt Gryder but... did I love being myself?

Maybe this is the reason I'm hanging around these people instead of studying at home and being at church like other students, because I don't know who I really am. Maybe I'm here because I feel like if I stay around them, I can figure it out. No one here in the circus is useless though, I can tell they are a tight knit family who all play an important role and if I want to fit in and stay here I'll have to start playing the part myself.

"Well here in Era the most powerful influence is the Council; they are the police force for the entire country of Fiore. The church would have to be second, we aren't going to mess with them though unless it's our last resort. Basically whatever the Council says is the truth and if they deem you all friendly, entertaining, and good then all the lies the churches has been preaching won't mean a thing. If the Council says you're entertaining, people will be less scared to see you all perform." I tell them.

"That doesn't sound impossible at all!" Gray says.

"Yeah, very 'possible' if you ask me." Natsu grins.

"That's a horrible idea, it won't work at all." Mystogun says.

The mess hall turns silent.

"Way to ruin the mood Mystogun." Lucy says.

"He's right, the Council will never meet with you all and even if they do, they'll just do it to humiliate you. The Council doesn't like the circus, they're the reason why we don't know about the circus to begin with, plus they absolutely hate wizards. You all would be marked before you even entered the gates." I tell them.

"It's worth a shot though, right Erza?" Wendy asks.

I blink, was she not listening to anything I just said?

"You said we'd have to leave if people don't start coming, and if we don't do anything then we'll have to leave anyway. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Alright. You'll be coming along with me though, along with our main attractions to give the council a taste of our 'magic." Erza says.

"Were none of you listening to me?! They hate wizards!" I argue.

"Well there aren't any wizards here, only circus people!" Gray cheers.

These people... they never see the negative side of things... just, just how was the possible? I don't understand, I don't...

"So Doranbolt, tell me. How do we get in a meeting to see the Council?" Erza asks.

I gulp, "well there's a waiting list. The more important you are, the higher you'll be placed. It could be 50/50 for you guys though, depending if the Council wants to ridicule you or ignore you."

"And if it's the ignore?" Laxus ask.

"Then," I search my brain for the answer, "you'll either have to do something really stupid to catch their attention or... I got it." I say.

I regret saying that though.

"Never mind." I correct shaking my head.

"No, what were you going to say?" Erza asks walking over.

"Nothing." I tell her shaking my head harder.

"Doranbolt! Tell us!" Wendy whines.

"I can't!"

"Doranbolt!" Everyone yells after.

"Fine! I know someone from the inside who could get you a meeting!" I yell out to them.

Everyone blinks at me.

"Well that great."

"It's not because if things end badly then my reputation and career will be over." I tell them.

The room suddenly turns dead silence.

"This is the true Era, all they truly care about are their reputation. If he's seen consolidating with us then he can kiss his bright future goodbye. He'll be consider a circus freak just like us for hanging out with us, he's probably risking it right now being around us. I bet no one knows you came here, huh? Aren't you supposed to be a church right now?" Mystogun asks.

My eyes widen in surprise, it is more about the fact that he knows so much about Era though than the fact he is trying to call me out. I stand up, wanting to defend myself, but there is nothing to defend.

"He's right, no one knows I came here and I'm not trying to do anything to reveal that fact. If anyone did find out, then I'd be seriously in trouble. That's the reason I didn't want to say anything, because there's a huge chance once I reveal I'm your friends that my life will be over." I tell everyone.

I can't tell what they all are thinking about me right now in their eyes; everyone here wears the perfect poker face. Natsu is the one who speaks first, clearing his voice as he stands up and leans over towards me.

"If that's true then why are you here Doranbolt?" He asks.

I take a deep breath and look down at my hands, "I don't know. All I really know is that all this time I was looking for, something that I didn't have in my life and just... I had a lot of fun last night." I mumble at the end.

Wendy starts giggling, breaking the heavy mood in the room.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I had fun yesterday too." She says.

Erza clears her throat, catching everyone's attention, "st least we know we're good at what we do."

All at once laughter fills the room and I quickly slip out, making my way back home. I don't belong here. Though what Mystogun said was messed up to bring me down like that, it still is the truth. That's all I'm thinking about right now which is why I didn't reveal my insider. I don't care about my future though... maybe I did more than I realize.

"Doranbolt?"

I turn around and spot her walking after me, her eyes filled with wonderment.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Home, where I belong."

Her eyes furrow, "if you took offense to what Mystogun said then he didn't mean it. He-"

"Wendy, everything he said was true back there. I'm exactly like that, everyone in Era is like that. I'm no different at all."

"Well that's not entirely true, you came to our performance yesterday as well as a hundred of other people. Not everyone in Era is like how Mystogun described them as."

She has one up on me.

"Didn't you come here for something Doranbolt? You thought you were alone, you thought you were the only one with doubts about your future, but yesterday that was all broken right? When you saw all the other people? When you saw us? You came here for a reason, remember? So why are you leaving?"

"I don't belong here."

"You know what I think? That you actually don't belong at home. I think you like here better."

I turn around and start walking off again. That isn't true. I'm extremely lucky to be born at the place I am, to be as smart as I was and have all these opportunities that I have. I'm lucky. People would kill to be me right now, so what am I doing here risking it all? What am I thinking? I wanted to see something different, I did. I don't have to come back, I shouldn't have come back...

"Why are you leaving Doranbolt?!"

"Why do you care so much Wendy?!" I go off on her, "you don't know me! You barely know me! I've met you probably three times, exactly three times in fact and what?! Why?!"

She blinks and smiles, "I thought I told you already. I like you. We're not so different Doranbolt, in fact we're closer than you think. You maybe trying to hide it, I noticed it the minute we met though. You're just like us, huh? A wizard?"

I don't know what I'm more surprised about, the fact that she once again confessed to me or the fact that she was accusing me to be a wizard.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Wizards have a smell, a scent of magic; that scent is on you Doranbolt. You maybe playing stupid or you might not know your magic yet, but you do have magic."

"Thank you for the performance, this is goodbye now though." I say turning away.

"Doranbolt!" She calls after me, but I hear no footsteps running after me as I finally leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: Here we go people! Here is the Mendy and some other things you've been asking about! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There is a secluded area in Era where the wilderness grows. No one ever ventures there unless for camping, tests of courage, or bird watching; something along the normal lines. There is no explanation for a lone teenage boy to be in the forest, none at all. If I was caught here alone people would probably think I was up to no good, that wasn't the truth though. This is the only place where I can practice, where I can be... myself.

I stare at the sky, trees nearly covering every part of it; in an instant nothing covers my view at all. It lasts for a second before I start falling, the sky getting father and father away from me. My coat whips around in the wind and I can't help but grin as I start teleporting through the forest at the speed of light. Miles pass in seconds, distances appears in an instant, this is my magic. I am free, nothing can contain me. Nothing is my prison.

My heart beats in my ears, my lungs pumping loudly in my chest as I start going faster and faster around. I stop for a short break and look back towards the town; if I really stare I can see the small dot that would be the flying circus with everyone in it.

I smell of magic, she said. She knows, and probably everyone else in there, I'm a wizard too.

Wizards aren't welcome in Era. We don't treat them any different, most of our clients and business partners are wizards. There is an unspoken rule though, wizards aren't liked here. We have a couple stray ones inside of the council, but they're nothing higher than footmen. Sure, they're to be respected, but also watched. Respecting them didn't mean anything at all though; we didn't strive to be them, we didn't think of them as lucky to have their powers. We simply didn't care. Brains were more important than flashy tricks.

I think I realize the reason I was so attracted to the circus after I saw Wendy do her trick at the plaza. I knew it was magic, I knew she was like me. I always wondered if there was those who were actually proud of this magic inside of them... and as it turns out there is. Dozens of them, people who have magic and use it to bring joy to the world. I want that, part of me does. To feel as free as I do while I'm using my magic. To feel no restraints, no boundaries.

There is another part of me though, the part I was raised to be from infancy. The part everyone in Era is raised to be, a council member. Someone reliable, to be looked highly upon for greatness. I don't know which side will win, I wish it could be both. I stare at my hands and clench them.

"Why can't I be free and be looked as a leader?" I ask no one.

I'm jealous of Lahar and my friends for knowing directly who they are, I'm jealous of Wendy and her friends for being able to be whoever they want and have no regrets. Why am I the only one stuck? That couldn't have been logically possible. I can't be the only wizard born in Era, I can't be the only one going through this... I wasn't. The only one who could possibly know what I'm going through is gone though and I have no doubt there is nothing he regrets.

Why does freedom look like this?

...

...

"Hello?" I answer my phone. It started vibrating in my pocket.

"Hey Doranbolt, you missed church today. What's more you completely disappeared at the circus yesterday, what the hell happened?" Lahar asks.

"I can't answer you Lahar, just know everything's going back to normal now. I'm no longer interested in the unknown."

He starts laughing across the receiver, "alright, if unknown means circus then that's great. That was sight though yesterday."

My eyes widen slightly, "what did you just say?"

"The show yesterday, it was really something. I've never seen wizards do that with their magic before, unbelievable. Gives me some idea to get high fundraisers if we can teach the soldiers at the council to use their magic the same way."

...

...

...

"Lahar, you are the smartest man I know. Thank you."

"Thank me? Thanks I guess, I don't what I did but hey. We're all heading over Jamie's to pick him up and get some food, want to come?"

"I can't right now, I'll talk to you later though." I say hanging up.

I just found a way to save my reputation and build up the circus... that is horrible. It is exactly what Mystogun said, I didn't want to tarnish my name. I want to help them though, so doesn't that help? Doesn't that balance my own selfish desires out? I don't know what I want, I don't. I don't want to leave the circus behind me though, that's what my heart is telling me. I can't leave behind everything I worked for as well though, that's what my head says.

In the end, ignoring everything, absolutely everything that I learned, was taught, experienced, loved, liked, all of the above. I don't want Wendy to leave yet. I don't... I want her to stay just a little bit longer... just a little bit.

"I guess that answers that," I mumble looking through my contacts for a certain old friend of the family.

"Good evening Yamije, how have you been?... That's great to here, I'm good myself. Listen though, there's something I want to discuss with you and hopefully, if you like the idea, the rest of the council members..."

* * *

I look like a monkey in a suit. No, I've worn this before. I never thought that before, I wonder why I think that now? Fairy Tail. I let out a sigh, my leg twitching up and down as I run my hands through my hair. I'm in the waiting room all alone, not a sound. The doors that lead to my future are beside me, I'm just waiting for entrance. There is no need to be nervous, I know my argument. If I get shot down though, that would probably be the end of me.

No, it wouldn't. If that is true I don't think I would be here right now. I know too many people, had to many contacts. I was too valuable an icon, just like Lahar. The door opened and Yajime walked in, a smile like always placed on his face. I stand up and bow my lowest to him.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Yajime." I say.

He simply chuckles, "no need to show such respect Doranbolt. I'm just doing a old friend a favor. Listen well though, just because I'm on your side doesn't mean every else will be. There are nine more people you need to convince."

"I understand that. Still though, I'm very grateful."

"Come on then son, let's go." He said.

I take one final gulp before I walk inside the room. It is pitch black except for one spot light, the place I am suppose to stand. I walk into the middle of the room and soon ten lights appear around me, magic runes underneath the shadowy figures. Seems like magic is moving up in the Council, I remember touring the place not so many years ago and seeing everyone actually in person with just the lights off.

"Who are you?"

"Doranbolt Gryder."

I can tell they are looking up my name, reading everything about me since the first time I achieved my first award in elementary school. My record is spotless, my volunteer work outstanding, my extracurricular activities unbelievable, my friends impressive, my family even more impressive. Hopefully all of these things will make them more on my side, to seeing my way. It takes a while, but finally they address me again.

"Speak your purpose Doranbolt Gryder."

This is my part.

"Recently a circus has appeared in Era, Fairy Tail is what they have been calling themselves." I start.

Heads nod.

"I know that it's discouraged to go to such a sinful place, the churches have lectured enough about that. You know how teenagers are though, you all being ones long time ago, so I was dragged along with a friend for moral support."

I could hear Yajime's words warning in me in my head to watch my words carefully now.

"What I saw was amazing. They aren't demons, but they aren't humans either. Everyone there is a wizard, and as wizards they use their magic to bring much joy and laughter to their audience. To be honest I was mesmerized and believed that everyone should get a chance to experience such a breathtaking show."

"What is your point Doranbolt?"

"I'm suggesting the Council's full support in the circus while they are visiting and in the years to come if they ever visit again."

"The churches are clear on their thoughts of the circus."

I'm surprised they don't call them freaks since they are listening to the church.

"And we all know that the Council is the only thoughts that truly matters. You control the acts of thousands of people, everyone counts on your protection and guidance. These circus people aren't bad though, in fact they can be very benefiting to us."

I pause so I could let my words settle in before continuing.

"All I'm suggesting is an audience for them. Let them come in and show you their skills and then you can decide then."

"Decide what? You are keeping something from us?"

"You can decide if you want them to help you fill your pockets with even more money and your audiences with even more followers."

"Explain!"

Is that anxiousness and curiosity I hear?

"Even though we may not realize it being in the town we are in, circuses are very popular and well known. I plan to have you use them for your fundraisers, to draw even bigger audiences. After you see what they can do you'll see my point and even start training your own soldiers in the same way. I know you maybe laughing at this, your fundraisers has always been high but not very... interesting. I'm saying we should put this to a test, see what they can do and how big a crowd they attract. You can take all the credit, I could careless about the glory. I want them to set their payment though and I'll leave the rest of the contract to them. Really think about my proposition though. Not everyone in the country is looking at the council like they should be. This maybe the start, just the beginning. I'm not encouraging the circus, but encouraging Era to embrace wizards and start using their powers to their fullest potential."

The lights turn off after that and I am standing alone in the darkness. Eyes judge me, thoughts are thought and words are whispered behind my back. A single light turns back on and I can actually make out this person, Yajime.

"We question your reasoning for this, it is a minor detail right now though. The council accepts your proposition. You are allowed an audience in three days where a selected number of us will watch. If proved successful, we'll allow them in Era and test them at a fundraiser. If proven more successful than our last, we'll be taking all your ideas into account and welcome circuses and wizards in Era and the Council. If proven wrong though, you will be brought in for questioning for having such personal relationships with them. Agreed?"

I don't smile. I simply nod and bow my head, "thank you for your time."

I am excused and it is only when I'm outside the council, on the train ride home that I start jumping up and cheering, grinning from ear to ear. Lahar is not going to like that I stole his idea which is why I had no problem at all giving the Council members all the credit. I can't believe I just did that! My legs are shaking this very instant and my heart is pumping... I can't wait. I have to see them. We may have left on bad terms, but people like me there... well Wendy does. It's only been two days and they are party animals. Maybe they don't even remember.

When I arrive at the stop and start running towards their flying circus, I spot a lot of them on the ground relaxing and stretching, wild animals like tigers and elephants roaming in the wild too. That is strange, I didn't see them last time I came. I remember what Erza said though, how no show is the same. I wonder how they include those animals in their acts? I am quickly noticed by people, some faces I remember but couldn't recall the names. Everyone knew my name though.

"Hey Doranbolt, didn't think you'd be coming back."

"Doranbolt, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see your ringleader Erza, is she here?" I ask.

The gang all look at each other before rounding everyone up, animals and friends, and sending them all back up into the circus. I am a little use to the flying, my head only hurting for a little while before I was able to think clearly. I am led into the circus tent where dozens of people are practicing their acts, Wendy and Gray being two of them. Names were called, my name echoed, and soon I had an audience with everyone. Wendy catches my eyes and smiles softly, a little knowing too as if she knew I would come back. I remember the last time we talked and look away. Erza walks through the crowds, rocking her signature hat and stares up at me. She tilts her head, a clear scowl on her face.

"I tried requesting an audience with the Council and they most 'kindly' escorted my off of the premises." She tells me.

"So they chose to ignore." I say.

"And we chose to wreck a few things before we left." Natsu snickers.

I let out a half laugh and smirk, "well I got you that audience with the Council if you still want it."

Erza grins, "you don't say?"

"I had to use a few fancy words, but they agreed to see your skills. If they like you they'll start spreading the word and hire you for a job, if you prove successful then you have a year around welcome back here to Era. Any questions?" I ask.

"Yeah, what's in this for you?" Mystogun says walking up.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing from this, I stuck my neck out for you all for no reason. I didn't want any of the credit if this is successful and I will surly get all the blame if this fails."

"Why are you doing this then?" Wendy asks, her eyes bright.

I don't know what answer she is expecting, I think it is an honest one. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

She grins and Erza walks over, her face blank. The smallest of smiles appears on her face as she looks up at me.

"Was there anything else?" She asks.

"I told them that you would set up your own agreements, I just reminded them to pay you all fairly." I tell her.

"You did well then Doranbolt, for a beginning circus clown. Nice work, so tell us before we start celebrating. When is our audience?"

The smile is contagious, "Friday."

"Perfect. Tomorrow we'll think of our performances, Thursdays we'll practice, but as for today. LET'S PARTY!"

It is crazy how fast a party breaks out once the words are said, or well yelled. I want to try and see if I yell party out of nowhere next time would they start partying? Hmm, it is worth a shot. Apparently partying meant including me, of course it would though because I was the one who made this possible. If I didn't know anyone before, I knew everyone now. Natsu and Gray are good drinkers, Cana beat everyone hands down though. Erza is a sloppy drunk, Wendy a happy one, Juvia and Lucy were surprisingly able to hold their liquor while Mystogun seemed to do nothing the whole time. I myself, though students weren't supposed to drink, am able to hold my liquor very well. I don't drink very often, I've been to a party or two before just for the experience. None of that could prepare me for a Fairy Tail party though.

About half way in a little blue hair girl steals me away from the crowd and leads me into the open. She drags me to the end of the circus, our feet dangling dangerously off the edge like last time as we watch the sunset. I look at my drink and find it empty, holding it upside down before tossing it over the edge. It starts floating back up and right back towards me.

"Cool." I say catching it.

"It's our circus safety system, so people won't fall off to their death. I don't know the science to it, just that before I joined with my magic the circus used to move by foot." Wendy says.

She takes a breath and looks at me, hurt shining in her eyes. "Doranbolt listen, whatever I said last time I'm sorry. It wasn't my right to say and I just hope you forgive me." She says.

"It's alright Wendy, I just took everything way too personal last time... there's been something I've been meaning to tell you to." I say clearing my voice.

She blinks with a bright smile, "thank goodness. I was worried I scared you off; I'm glad we're still friends though. Tell me, what is it?" She says tilting her head.

She is really pretty, beautiful even in the near future. She is a child though, looks like one and acts as well. I have no prejudice against them anymore, it would never work out between us though. I don't want anything awkward between us because, because I really did like Wendy. Just not that way.

"Wendy, you have to know... I don't love you."

Wendy's smile stays in place, but her eyes blink. "What?"

"I'm not in love with you."

Now she looks straight out confused, "Doranbolt? What are you talking about? Loving me?"

Now I look confused right back at her. "Don't... aren't you in love with me?" I ask.

"No," she snorts. I take offense to that. "What would ever give you that idea?"

"All those times, you told me you liked me."

"And?"

"And, and, and I'm sounding like an idiot right now." I tell her.

Wendy starts laughing so hard that she leans back into the ground and rolls around on it.

"Oh my God Doranbolt! I didn't believe, I didn't believe Mystogun, but he was right! You people are so literal, so just, just, real!" She laughs.

"Hey!" I yell out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sighs leaning back up and clearing her voice.

"You must know Doranbolt when I said that I meant it as a person, as a friend. I like you Doranbolt, I like your personality and who you are. That's what I meant by saying those words. Don't you like me as well?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do... as a friend of course!" I blush lightly.

Wendy giggles and leans over, moving the hair from my face. She smiles, her fangs showing as her giggles increase.

"Wow, you're blushing. Cute."

I shake my head away and run my hands through my hair.

"Oh and by the way, calling you cute doesn't mean I have a crush. Some people are cute." She says.

"I get it, let it go." I say, embarrassed.

"Really though, I'm curious. Why wouldn't you like a cutie pie like me?" She asks with a wink.

"You're childish."

Wendy blew a raspberry at me, "I could say the same about you."

I stare directly at her.

"It would be a lie though." She says right after.

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"I don't know why I'm so childish at my age though, I'm nearly hitting 17."

"17?!" I repeat.

Wendy looks back at me, "I get that a lot."

"You can't be 17, just look at you!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A LATE BLOOMER!" She screams at me.

"Super late." I joke around with her.

"Well I wouldn't love you because you're freakishly tall!" She shouts.

"Everyone in the circus is taller than you though, a handful taller than me. That doesn't make sense." I say.

Wendy glares and huffs, "yes it does!"

"And the child comes to play."

She pounces on me and starts tugging at my hair. I yell out in surprise and laugh, holding her back.

"Apologize!" She says.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Wendy pouts then leans down, stealing a kiss from my lips. It is... unreal. My first kiss stolen by a circus girl. I freeze and stare at her when she leans up and smirks at me.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because it'd annoy you." She tells me.

I blush brightly and she grins, pushing the hair from my face.

"Plus I like seeing this embarrassing face on you."

She laughs and stands up, leaving me on the ground; I lean up after, staring at her fleeting figure as she walks away.

"Wendy." I call out.

She turns back, raising an eyebrow.

"This still means you don't like me, right?"

She laughs, "calm down. It's just a kiss."

Just a kiss. I cover my mouth with my hand and look away. Just a kiss. Just a kiss. Just a kiss. Meant nothing. It felt like nothing.

"Are you coming?!" She asks.

Making a face, I get up and start walking after her back to the party. This circus is crazy and now I seem to be apart of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Merry almost Christ** **imas for those who celebrate! Here's an early Christmas gift!**

* * *

"So who's going to be preforming for the Council tomorrow?" I ask.

The whole gang is in the spotlight, talking it out with Erza while I sit on the sidelines as their judge. I've been raised to be a councilman, think like a councilman, so if I'm pretty much blown away I have a feeling the Council would be as well. Erza looks over at me and starts talking, my phone ring just then though. I take it out and spot Lahar's name.

"Sorry, I need to take this." I tell her answering it.

"WHAT THE HELL DORANBOLT?!" He yells over the receiver.

All conversations stops and I chuckle, jumping out of my seat to walk away.

"What's the problem Lahar?" I ask, though I have a feeling about what this is about.

"I've just heard that YOU got the CIRUCS! A CHANCE to meet the COUCNIL!" He yells on and off.

"Yup, thanks to the brilliant idea you gave me a few days ago. Thank you."

"Doranbolt, this isn't a joke!"

"How did you find out about it anyway?"

"Yajime! He warned me and told me to help you but-"

"That's a brilliant idea! Come to the circus right now, we need your help!" I say.

The phone goes silent.

"What's happening to you?"

"I don't know Lahar, I feel great though. Really, it's like... come on Lahar."

"... They're going to leave one day, you know that right?"

"I do."

"Will you be leaving with them?"

"Of course not, I know where I belong."

I hear a sigh, "as long as you know I don't mind helping A FRIEND! Why are you doing this though Doranbolt?"

"Because they aren't bad people Lahar, they're just misunderstood and mislabeled."

"I'll be over in an hour, don't go wasting my time."

I laugh and hang up the phone, walking back inside. Everyone is doing something random, Erza sitting on the seat I was sitting at. I walk over and sit next to her, a smile on my face.

"I just got us another judge, a tougher one who likes nothing to do with you all. Impress him and we're pretty much in." I tell her.

"You're the best assistant a girl could ask for, thanks." Erza says pressing my head against her chest.

I blush and quickly lean away, fixing my hair as I clear my voice.

"So who's going to be preforming? I think three acts should do it, you being one of them Erza. They have to see how strong the leader is." I tell her.

"Exactly, I'm thinking of Natsu and Laxus for one and Juvia and Gray for the second. Then I'll preform by myself for the finale, though I wish I could have a partner!" She says irritated.

Mystogun starts walking away from the crowd and Erza sighs, running her hand through her hair. I stare at Mystogun then at her, she simply shakes her head at me though.

"Don't worry about him." She sighs before clapping her hands.

"Alright everyone! Line up! If I called you then stay to practice, if not then I expect you all to start chores! Clean up the tents! The animal pins! The rooms! Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen are on washing duty so make sure to have all your dirty clothes in the hampers! I don't think Natsu or Wendy will be done in time for the drying, if not just hang them. The Strauss siblings have animal duty today! Make sure they all get exercise, especially Tharja. She gave me some trouble when I was practicing the other day. Everyone else, you know what to do!" Erza starts barking order.

It is amazing, she holds this whole circus together. She turns to the remaining people who have stayed behind with a small smile.

"Dress up in outfits guys, I want us to practice like there's no tomorrow." She says.

"Something not so flashy and appealing to the eyes please! These Council Members are respectable, older gentlemen, and they haven't really caught up with... your trends." I add.

Laxus snorts and walks out, Natsu laughing behind him with Juvia and Gray walking after hand in hand. Erza turns back to me and grabs me by the collar, tugging me along like luggage.

"Come on, since you helped so much I believe there are some things you want to know." She tells me.

I start walking beside her outside of the tent and towards the trains. It isn't where the other trains that room the circus people at, but more towards the animal section where three carts are pressed up together behind the tent. It is all locked and chained up, Erza pulling a key from under her hat and unlocking them all.

"This right here is the record room of our circus Fairy Tail. It's been alive for over three generations." She says holding the door open for me.

The room is dark as we walk in an pretty dusting; I cough the second we walk in and wave a hand in my face. When she turns the lights on all around me I see old pictures, awards, statues, medals, wilted flowers, useless knickknacks really. Everything here must have had some sentimental values though, so old that Erza probably didn't know why she was keeping them safe. This place reminds me of the Council's records room, except more... friendly and homely. I see some of the her friends in these pictures and look around for the oldest, this pitiful black and white picture in the back of the wall. There are five people there, Erza's signature hat on top of this little girl's.

"Our first ring leader was 15 when she started Fairy Tail, this is her hat. It's been passed down from generation to generation." Erza says taking her hat off.

Now that I;m really close and really staring intently at it, I see the dirt and stitches, the patches, the tears, the blood. I'm staring at history in her hands; I can't help but want to touch it.

"She was a great ring leader, or at least that's what my predecessor told me. He just recently... passed away and left everything to me. I took his job with pride, I sometimes find myself a little lost though. Luckily I have everyone here to pull me together." She says softly.

I walk over to where she is, seeing her stare at a most recent picture. It was a paper from the town of Harmony Town, huge headlines and great reviews about them.

"They warned us not to come to Era, Gramps had always avoided this place too. Once I heard we've never been here I thought about all the people who's never seen a circus before, wondering if they've never enjoyed something truly beautiful and free like magic. Laxus warned me as well, he was Gramps grandson, but I was stubborn. I was just about to be proven wrong until you came."

She leaves me in silence as I look around a bit more, some of these papers dating back to ancient times without recent technology. It goes from older to newer in the three carts, the history increasing. I see a young Natsu, a young Gray, young Lisanna, I think that is her, as well as Laxus.

"Were you all born here?" I ask.

"Some, most of us though ran away to the circus. I'm afraid I can't explain their stories, since it's none of my business, but as for me I was abandoned on the side of the road as a child. Gramps found me, took me in, and I've never wanted to leave."

"Does everyone have a past like that?" I ask.

"If we all had perfects lives like you, why would we ever leave?"

I chuckle darkly, "my life isn't perfect."

"Better than anything we ever had." Erza sighs.

She starts making her way to the door, lingering in the doorway.

"I never knew where I belonged Doranbolt and while growing up I never thought it would be at a circus. You aren't just born to belong in anyplace, you're chosen, you have to choose to be where you want to be. No one can decide that for you." She says lightly, but with confidence as she stares directly in my eyes. Her strong face turns into a small smile though as she finishes speaking, "I'm going to change as well, meet back at the tent in five minutes. And lock up when you leave."

Seems like someone was eavesdropping on my conversation earlier on... I'm not mad though. A little flattered actually that she cares to tell me these things, shares her history with me, and shows me all this history. I stay for a little bit longer, absorbing their past. I don't notice at all when someone else walks in the room with me.

"You don't belong here."

I turn around and see Mystogun standing behind me, his brown eyes just staring at me. Brown eyes? I would have figured they'd be black since he seems like the heartless type.

"I think I know where I belong." I reply.

"No you don't, if you knew you wouldn't be here."

I walk passed him and leave the train, ignoring his warnings.

"Lock up when you leave." I call back.

I don't know what his problem is with me, I've never even had a full conversation with Mystogun to make him treat me like that, there is just something about him though that... I can't put my finger on it. It is a strange sense of... I don't know. It doesn't matter. When I reenter the circus everyone but Erza is in there. Juvia and Gray are dressed up as a princess and a prince, Natsu and Laxus as two dragons. There are flames engraved into Natsu's leather outfit, lightning bolts in Laxus. I guess it has something to do with their magic.

"Nice... I thought I said something a little less... flashy." I ask.

"Hey, you can't expect us to stop being us." Natsu says.

Laxus snorts in agreement.

"Alright everybody, Natsu and Laxus start the Electric Flames Act 3, I think we'll go with that one, while Juvia and Gray I want you to have the Snowing Castle Acts 1 and 2." Erza says walking in.

She is dressed from head to toe in armor, her bright red hair flowing freely down instead of being hidden inside of the hat, which she is still wearing right now. She stares at everyone and nods, walking towards me.

"Best we could do." She shrugs.

I shrug back at her, "we'll have to make due then. Is everybody ready?"

There are a lot of unenthusiastic calls of yeahs and yes. After Erza yells at the bunch of them though, everyone cheers up immediately. We have our work cut out for us, I have faith in my friends though.

"I know you guys can do this, so knock their socks off." I encourage them.

"What if they aren't wearing socks?" Natsu starts laughing.

I sighed lightly and wait for my turn to knock Natsu in the head before everybody goes to work.

* * *

"Well?"

Lahar stares at me long and hard before walking out of the circus tent. Everyone watches him leave.

"Well what the hell does that mean?!" Natsu yells out.

"That's Lahar's way of saying, I'm impressed but I'm not going to say it because you are circus people. Hold on a minute." I say jumping down from my seat.

I jog over to where Lahar is pacing around, running his hands through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing Doranbolt?!" He yells.

"Lahar, I thought we had this conversation. They are good people." I tell him.

"So?! They're circus people!"

"But after this they won't be called circus people! But Cir-Cus! Peo-Ple! Do you see the difference? No one will call them that anymore. You only think of them that way because of the Council, but once they change their mind you will too. So honestly Lahar, what did you think?"

Lahar glares at me, "they were alright."

I snort, shoving his shoulder.

"Liar."

"Fine, fine they were good. An act like that, they might not have everyone's votes, but enough to make them be able to stay."

I grin, "there we go. That's great."

"Doranbolt, I'm happy to finally see you passionate about something, don't forget your real friends though."

"Aw Lahar," I say wrapping my arm around his head, "are you feeling lonely?" I ask pinching his cheeks.

"Shut up Doranbolt! I'm just reminding you of who will be here after a month and who won't. If you abandon us now and try to come back when your new friends leave, some of us might hold some resentment."

"But of course you'd never do that Lahar, we're diaper buddies."

I finally get a smile out of him as he pushes me off and we start shoving each other.

"Come on, let's grab some grub with everybody."

I blink, my smile frozen in place, and look back at the tent. When was the last time I had actually done something with Lahar and my friends? It wasn't a while ago, but still.

"Yeah, hold on. Let me just tell them I'm leaving." I say jogging back inside.

"Erza? Erza!" I call jogging towards her.

"So? What's up?" She asks.

"He said you all are good, just focus on teamwork and don't argue with each other during the performance. Other than that, I have confidence you'll pass this. Anyways I'm going to go, I'll be there for the big day though alright?"

"Thanks for your help Doranbolt, you're welcome back anytime if we're open or not."

"Thanks Erza, bye everyone!" I call as I walk out.

I run into Wendy along the way, seeing her standing alone with a ball in her hands.

"Hey Doranbolt! You leaving so soon?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to hand out with my friends right now. I helped Erza though and we think- WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell out.

I notice something running into the distance straight towards us, those somethings because TWO ENORMEOUS TIGERS RUNNING STRAIGHT FOR US! Tigers are dangerous, really, really dangerous, so everything in my body tells me to run before I have time to process what I'm doing. I teleport away from the ground to the cage next to us, landing on my back and clutching my heart like crazy as I try to calm down. I hear Wendy's giggles laughing up in the air before they all of a sudden pause. I pause as well as I realize what I just did.

"Doranbolt?" Wendy asks flying up to where I am.

Her eyes are wide and her jaw dropped.

"You, you." She says looking back to where I once was then where I'm at now.

"Don't say anything." I tell her.

I think she sees the panic in my voice, because she nods and smiles at me.

"Lips are sealed." She whispers zipping them up.

I sigh out in relief and jump off the cage, dusting my pants off then flinching back as I see the two tigers still standing there playing with her ball.

"Aw you don't have to worry about these two, they're really like overgrown house cats. This is Alla and this is Anna." Wendy says walking over.

She starts petting them, the two tigers purring when they felt her angelic touch.

"See? Come on, have a pet?"

"I'm, good, Lahar's waiting, I think I'll leave." I say trying to walk around them.

"Right, next visit I'll introduce you to these two properly next time. How did it go inside? You were mentioning it before you started screaming in fear?" She giggles.

I blush in embarrassment and look away, "fine, they're good. Love to chat Wendy, have to go though."

She giggles and waves at me, "alright then. See you later Doranbolt."

When I return to Lahar I'm covered in sweat, my face red, my chest panting like I'm recovering from a heart attack. Lahar raises an eyebrow at me but shakes his head.

"Should I ask?"

"If you like tigers, sure."

"Tigers, can't say I do."

"Another time then. So what do you feel like? Burgers or pizza?"


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: I say new, you say chapter! New! New! I say enjoy you say I will! Enjoy! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you remember these two Doranbolt?" Wendy asks.

"Ah, Anna and Alla." I say leaning back a little bit.

The white tiger growls at me while the orange tiger simply stares, whipping its tail around as it lays down on the ground. Wendy giggles at my reaction and grabs my hands, tugging me forward to meet them again.

"Calm down already Doranbolt, you're starting to make me nervous. They aren't going to bite you as long as you mean no harm to them. Anna, Alla, come." She says.

The two tigers twitch hearing their names and get up, prancing towards us. I take a step back, but find myself being pulled back by Wendy's strong grip on me. The tigers purr as they brush against Wendy; she pulls my hand and makes me touch the white tiger's head.

"This is Anna, she's a girl and her husband is Alla, the orange one. They have three kids together, but they're really young so we can't let them play outside until their older. Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane are our animal tamers. As long as you let the animals know you they'll like you back no worries."

"Anna." I say softly, gently patting her.

She stares into my eyes, her dark blue ones, then yawns loudly and allows me to continue petting her. I chuckle a little and show Alla some attention next, soon the two of them rubbing against me like they did for Wendy.

"See? They like you already." Wendy smiles.

"Alright, so Anna and Alla aren't as bad as I thought." I admit.

"Glad to hear, come on. We have a lot more animals to show you, like Peter for instances!"

"Peter? Who's Pe- OH MY GOD!" I yell.

This enormous grizzly bear starts running towards us, two times the size of a normal bear, and my instincts act up again. I grab Wendy and teleport us someplace high, away from that monster!

"Doranbolt! What are you doing?!"

"DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT THING?!"

"That's Peter silly! He's our pet bear!" Wendy yells.

I blink, "why the hell is that bear so damn big?!"

"We don't know, he's super friendly though. Peter!" She calls out to him.

"No Wendy! Don't call him!"

Peter comes running over and stands up on his hind legs, easily reaching us. His head lands on the roof and Wendy bends down to brush his fur coat, wiggling her nose against his own.

"Peter's a big softy, wouldn't even hurt a fly." Wendy giggles jumping onto him.

She slides down on his back and lands on the floor, leading Peter away from me. I lean over and jump off myself, my heart racing inside of my chest.

"I don't want to meet Peter just yet." I tell her.

"Fair enough, soon you will though. Peter's nothing compared to Anna and Alla, they actually bully him. You're too nice for your own good Peter." Wendy rubs his belly.

Peter starts growling and that's when things get a little bit too weird for me. Wendy shooes him off before walking back with a smile on her face.

"That's two times I was able to see your magic, both of them because of me."

"Well, don't flatter yourself."

Wendy giggles and starts me off slowly with the next animals, some dogs. These are easy to handle and really cool to play with. All of a sudden she skips a couple of sizes as she shows me the family of elephants they have here. Six in total, all huge and peaceful looking.

"We have Lolly, Dolly, Molly, Folly, Holly, and Dumbo. Here's a little secret, I named Dumbo." Wendy whispers towards me.

"Wow, and who named the others?" I asks walking up to one of them.

"Lisanna when she was a kid, Mira tells me she likes to rhyme things together."

"I like these the best, I always wanted to touch an elephant up close."

The one I'm petting blows its trunk and starts walking away, leading the others away.

"It's feeding time Dumbo said, hold on one second as I get them some fresh water." Wendy says running away.

And she leaves me alone in this horrible place filled with scary creatures like Peter, Anna, and Ally. I stand completely still and wait for her to come back, running over to help as I see her dragging two buckets of water.

"You could have asked for help." I tell her.

"Why? I had it." She says.

We toss the water in this mini swimming pool and the elephants flock to it. Wendy walks me back a few feet as we watch them start drinking water, then spray it on each other.

"What the?"

"It's their way of cooling down since it's so hot today. I wouldn't mind getting sprayed on right now matter of fact." Wendy sighs out.

I look over and see her tug her shirt up a little bit to get air moving through. It's like the elephants heard her though because the water starts hitting the two of us. Wendy squeals while I stand still, shivering.

"Alright!" I yell out.

Wendy giggles and leans over to me, suddenly a lot taller then me. Lips press against mine and I pull away, confused.

"Wendy? Why'd you do that?"

"Because it's funny to see that face." She laughs at me.

My eyes furrow, "how exactly is that funny?"

"How is it not?"

We have a stare off, me glaring as she raises her eyebrows at me.

"You get offended fast huh?" She asks.

"I-"

She kisses me again and I growl, "stop that!"

"Then stop making it so easy." She giggles.

I teleport away from her and watch her look around for me.

"Aw Doranbolt, that's not cute at all."

"I thought you didn't like me Wendy."

"Of course I like you Doranbolt, we're friends."

"You know what I mean!"

"That, oh yeah. Hmm, I can't help myself. The last time I kissed you, you acted so cute, so funny, I wanted to see it again."

"That's not a reason to kiss somebody!" I tell her teleporting back in front of her.

"Isn't it? Hmm." She hums wondering.

I make a face at her and turn around, covering my face with my hand real quick. I shook off whatever embarrassment I feel and nod my head.

"Animals, other animals. Anything else you want to show me before I help Erza with the performance?" I ask.

"Erza doesn't need help, she's our ring master. You haven't met Gray's penguin's though, or Natsu's iguana's, or my giraffe and birds! Oh they sing the most beautiful music."

"The giraffe?" I ask turning back around.

"No silly, the birds! If only Shorty could sing, that would be so cool." Wendy giggles.

I blink, "Shorty? You named your giraffe Shorty?"

She smiles at me, "I know. Funny, right?"

I shrug and Wendy pouts, walking over. "Come on Mister stuck up, you know for a second I thought I got broke down some of those walls, my bad though."

"Years of growing up in this town, our name before Era was Stuck-Ups." I tease.

Wendy laughs and shakes her head, "oh Doranbolt. You being around me is doing you some good, now if only other people could hang around us. Maybe we can free this town of the clones and clones of you."

I roll my eyes and scratch the back of my neck, "come on. Are you going to show me these animals or can I make sure your family doesn't have to have an early leave?"

"I knew you cared for me, come on. Shorty's around back."

I follow Wendy, thinking back of myself before all of this. I wasn't stuck-up, I did have a problem though like everyone else. We all did have our own free wills, but we're all programmed a certain way, raised to be the best, to be a model citizen, to be a leader and so on. Things are expected of us, but being here. Nothing is expected from Wendy's friends and I have to wonder what that feels like. To have no expectations at all, to be your own person, to be different, to be free.

It must be a nice feeling. Free.

* * *

"Doranbolt, come here for a second."

I stand up and nod, following Yajima into the next room. We are both dressed up in our council best, the full on uniform including cape as well. I hear the whispers from everybody as we leave the room, one of them even whistling a death song. I have a feeling it was Natsu.

"I just want to thank you personally for this chance Yajima, you have no idea what this means to them." I say once we we're alone.

Yajima chuckles, "before joining the Council I traveled all around the world Doranbolt. I know all about Circus Fairy Tail, their old master and I were friends. It's a shame what has happened to him."

I blink once, my eyes widening, "really?!"

"That was in another life though, let's just keep that little secret between us okay? But at least now you know my reason for supporting you, now Doranbolt I want you to tell me your reason for supporting them."

Huh? What does he mean by that? Yajima looks me straight in the eyes when he asks me and I gulp.

"Because I saw their performance and though everyone in Era should have the chance to see it."

"Is that all?"

"What other motive could I have?"

Yajima sighs and shrugs, "why did you think you felt that way?"

"Because their performance was amazing?"

"Doranbolt, you always seemed to perfect, always seemed like the idealist person to join the council. To tell you the truth it frightened me a bit, everyone here carries something that doesn't seem to fit the council but you and your friend Lahar... it was like you were bred to work here."

"Sir?" I ask questionable.

"Finally I'm seeing something else though, I'm finally getting a grasp on your character. You know I'm retiring soon and my chair is going to be given up."

My voice gets caught up in my throat, "you don't mean-"

"I wish, sadly the council won't let me choose my successor. If so, what would they look like if I chose you, huh? The reason I've been staying here so long, fighting so hard, was because of people like those friends of yours in the backroom."

My eyes scrunch up together, "for circus people?"

"For mages son, for magic. I'm the only one who believes the good in it, how it could help and benefit others, and now I can retire with ease knowing that someone's going to join who will continue on that legacy."

"No," I start shaking my head, "no, no, no, no, no! I'm not like that, I mean I don't hate mages, I don't particular like them either. They're a grey area to the council."

"And there goes your council self talking. Doranbolt, I can see your passionate about your work and also for mages. I saw how you defended them, I know with how far you're going to help them. It's alright to be different."

No one in Era is different though, that's the thing. We are all born successors. We're all smart, we're all religious, we all graduated and work at the Council because that is just what children from Era do. No one here leaves, no one here tries to change the rules. We are all the same with just different personalities. So why is Yajima standing here telling me it's okay to be different?

"I'm going to ask you one more time Doranbolt, and please give this old man an honest answer. Why are you going to so much trouble for these mages?"

"... because they're different." I tell him.

Yajima nods at me expecting for me to continue. I bite my bottom lip, clenching my hands into fists. Could I tell him? Could I tell him the truth? My secret? Yajima isn't like the others, he loves mages, he was best friends with the ringleader of Fairy Tail it seemed! Telling him... it might not be a burden anymore.

"Because I'm different."

I didn't ask to be born like this, I just was and I should be happy. Out of the thousands of children born alongside me, I'm the special one.

"Because we're actually the same."

There is nothing wrong with me, I'm just like everybody else. I proved it to everyone. I was the highest in my class, I was successful to my family and secured a job for the council even before graduating, I was a model student and son. I was just like everyone else, one thing made me different though.

"Because when I saw them, using their magic, I thought, no, I hoped that if the townspeople of Era could accept and love them... that they could accept and love me as well. Because we aren't the same as everyone here, because we're mages." I answer.

Yajima hums and nods at my answer, "and there is nothing wrong with that. Doranbolt if you left this small part of the world, you'd discover how highly mages are thought of. They're heroes. Growing up in a place like Era though with magic, I can see how you don't embrace your magic."

I nod, my head held low.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's nothing to be proud of either."

"You just haven't realized how truly special you are yet, I believe you will though once you start hanging around those circus. You'll see just how much fun it is to be different." Yajima says with a smile.

All of a sudden his hands started glowing and he quickly vanished into thin air. I'm surprised, left standing in the hallway blinking as I look around for him. No way, Yajima... he's a mage?!

"What?" I whisper, turning around.

I quickly control my shocked face before walking back into the room. It all makes sense now, why Yajima is helping me, how he never feels weird about mages and how he's always sent to befriend our mage visitors.

"Dude, is everything alright?!" Natsu asks running towards me.

"Yeah," I nod, "everything is alright. I hope everyone is ready, you're going to have a tough crowd in a minute." I warn them.

Erza stands up and walks over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Doranbolt," she says in a soft voice, "I know how much this means to you, I mean what it will do to you. Mystogun told me all about it, you're staking your reputation on us, aren't you?" She asks.

My eyes scrunch together slightly; I'm touched that she cares about me, but how does she know that? How does Mystogun know that?

"You're risking a lot for us, everything you've built up for yourself for us and because of what? We're just some circus people you met a few days ago and yet you're betting it all on us."

"Stop trying to scare him Erza." Laxus calls in the back.

"Shut up, I just want him to know how much this means to me and be relived to know that we aren't going to let him down. We're going to put on the best performance of our lives all for Doranbolt, thanks to Doranbolt." She says.

I smile lightly. All of a sudden a huge weight is on my back as Natsu wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, don't sweat it Doranbolt. We're going to knock their socks off." He starts laughing.

I chuckle lightly, "hopefully they're wearing socks."

"If not we can always knock their pants off." Gray grins.

"Juvia can do that easily with her magic, if that is what you wish Gray." Juvia fawns.

"Great pep talk, can we go now?" Laxus asks.

And right when he asks that, the doors open and a low level council member comes walking in.

"We're ready for you." He says.

I nod and look back at everyone, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, and Erza. Each of them fixes something about themselves, tightening a tie, brushing their dress down, fixing their hat, straightening their collar before they take a deep breath.

"Fairy Tail, let's knock some socks off." Erza grins, tilting her hat.

"Yeah!" They repeat after, walking into their fate.

I stay behind for a second, standing next to the low level council member.

"How do you feel about the circus?" I ask.

He blinks, "I don't know, I've never been."

"How do you feel about mages then?"

He shrugs, "I could careless. There isn't really any differences between us except our abilities. Those old goons of the council are only scared of them because they realize mages have the power to beat us. If anything we should be stocking up on mages ourselves, not bookworms."

I chuckle, "I like the way you think. The circus is every Saturday at 7, you should really check it out. Get a first hand experience at how strong mages really are." I laugh.

"What about you sir Doranbolt, how do you feel about the circus and mages?"

"Same as you buddy, I could careless. I think pretty soon though... I just might actually start caring."


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: Hi Mendy fans! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"So that's it? We get no answer? No acceptance? No nothing?" Natsu asks.

"That's just how the Council works, they're evaluating you all right now as a team and reporting back to each other. That usually takes a couple of days, and then they have to decide if you're worthy of acting at their fundraisers. If so then they have to make up a fundraiser all of a sudden so that's going to take more days. You probably will have the same amount of customers this Saturday, most likely you'll have your answer then or on Sunday." I tell them.

"And were they impressed? Did they like us? Can't you give us anything?!" Gray asks next.

I simply shrug, "Saturday or Sunday. Since they're not kicking you out or running you out of town with pitchforks I guess they either like you or are ignoring you. I say just wait a week, if they give no answer then feel free to leave."

I don't want that though and pray that isn't going to be the case. If these guys leave, when these guys leave because they aren't going to stay here forever... I really don't know what I'm going to start doing for... fun. A silence comes over the circus before Wendy walks over to me, smiling lightly.

"So Doranbolt, what are you going to be doing for our Saturday performance?" She asks me.

I blink, "what now?"

"Yeah, you're practically one of us now for standing up and doing so much. What do you have in store for us?" Gray asks.

Suddenly all attention is turns over to me and I don't know what is happening at all right now. Why are they suddenly ganging up on me with mysterious twinkles in their eyes?

"You all can't be serious?!" I yell out.

"Why not? I'm ringleader and I can do whatever I want and I officially make you a member of our family, even if we'll separate and be miles apart. You'll always be apart of Fairy Tail now Doranbolt, thanks for all your help." Erza says holding up her hand, making an L shape.

All hands start following after her one by one showing me L's. I'm... in. I'm one of them now. I'm welcomed. Family. I take a deep breath and exhale. Why... I feel happy. Really happy. I never wanted this though, I didn't. I didn't want to be apart of Fairy Tail, being friends with everyone was enough. I never thought, never believed that I would be accepted so much. A grin slowly spread across my face, very slowly as it all really sinks in.

"Thanks guys."

There are cheers and applause and yet another excuse to get drunk and party straight after. This time, really feeling apart of everything with everyone, I get hammered and party just as hard. Fairy Tail! I was apart of Fairy Tail! Apart of a circus! What is my mother going to say? Or Father? Or even worse, Lahar?! I laugh at the thought of telling all of them, like I'd really do that.

"So Doranbolt, I really was being serious about you being in this week's performance." Wendy tells me tipsy.

I start laughing.

"That wasn't a joke."

I start laughing even harder.

"Dammit Doranbolt!" She yells jumping on me.

I can't stop laughing; everything just seems funny to me. I can't remember the last time I've been this drunk, probably when I first got drunk ever. Everyone is real nice about it though and starts being an idiot with me. I don't know how for long we partied for, I'm assuming all night, but at one moment in time I woke up in a strange room.

"Stop hogging... blankets."

My head is killing me and my ears are ringing. I'm not even sure if I heard that just now, so to make sure I roll over and take all the blankets. It isn't really a big surprise when I see Wendy right next to me, a scowl on her sleeping face. Her hand reaches out for the blanket, but I keep scooting over and over and-

"SHIT!" I yell falling off the bed.

I was not expecting that; now my head hurts even more. Soft giggles fill the room and Wendy's fuzzy head appeared from over the bed, looking down at me.

"Did you just fall over?" She ask.

"No." I mutter leaned up.

She places her hand on my forehead and I start feeling all tingly. The headache I was feeling disappears, along with the ringing and pain in my back from landing on a book.

"Your magic is really cool." I say getting a clear head.

"It has its moments, now your magic is cool." Wendy smiles sleepily at me.

"I never really thought of it as that. You know, the Council was my future, my destiny, I was born to work there and help people. When I was younger, actually just before you guys came here, I always believed God had other plans though and cursed me with these magic powers. I always wondered why he gave me this magic, wondered what I ever did to him that would make him hate me so much, and now... being with Fairy Tail has made me realize that... it's not a curse, but a gift. A gift that I should be thankful for."

Wendy giggles and headbutts our foreheads together a little, "you know if you keep saying meaningful things like that I might actually find myself falling for you." She teases.

I pout, "very funny."

"Who's laughing?" She asks in a whisper.

Wendy stares right into my eyes with a small smile, reaching her hand out and running it through my hair. I'm stuck there watching her, wondering why my heart is racing as much as it is. I can't honestly be falling for this girl.

"The reason why no one likes mages is because no one understands us except for people who are like us. Times are changing though, soon mages and regular people will be able to live in harmony. It actually already has believe or not, it makes me extremely happy to hear you loving your gift though Doranbolt. I always thought it was a shame how you hid it so much." She says tilting her head lightly at me.

"I have an understanding for it now, but nothings changed. I still have to put on the cape and hide it back home." I tell her.

"This is a big step though in my eyes, congrats." She says rubbing my hair now.

I chuckle and roll my eyes, "thanks."

"Anyways, I'm going back to sleep. Feel free to stay or leave, either way you need to give me back my blanket." She says rolling back over to her bed.

I stand up and scratch the back of my head, staring at the blinds in her trailer. It's still dark out, how late I couldn't tell without a clock. My parents are probably worried, returning home would be best. I pick up the blanket and cover Wendy with it.

"Tuck me in!" She pouts.

"Tuck you in?" I ask.

"You heard me." She smirks.

"Aren't you a little too old to be tucked in?"

"I'm waiting." Wendy says closing her eyes.

I don't know what it is about this girl, she's so amusing though. I walk over and tuck the blankets underneath her, flicking her forehead when I finish.

"Anything else? Would you like a bedtime story as well?"

"I would, but I'm sure all you know are dull ones so I'll settle with a good night kiss."

Kiss... I take a deep breath and lean over, pressing my lips lightly against her forehead. I pull back a little and look at her, seeing Wendy with one eye open.

"You're such a loser Doranbolt."

"What?! How am I-"

Her hand grabs my collar and she tugs me down, slamming our lips together. Wow. Mage women know how to take action; never have I heard of a girl being the more aggressive one in a relationship here.

"Night Doranbolt." Wendy says releasing me, turning around in her bed.

"Right." I say walking backwards, nearly tripping on a book, "damn. Night, uh."

Why am I so off right now? I try to reach the handle several times, finally opening the door after much struggle. Wendy's right, I am a loser. A big, fat, loser... I can't help smiling. The night air is cold, but also refreshing though as I walk out and stretch my arms out wide.

I want to think that things are finally looking up for me, but things always look up for me. My life just got a little bit better though, I myself getting a little bit happier for-

"Gryder."

I look up and spot a cape and mask man sitting in front of an old fire with the flames just about to die out. Mystogun reaches for the stick next to him and throws it into the flames, watching it catch fire.

"Dude, do you ever go without the mask? Can you even breath in that?" I ask.

"You should leave Fairy Tail and never come back."

I blink, "excuse me?"

"Disregard everything our leader has said, everything everyone else has told you. The truth of the matter here is that you don't belong Gryder. In a zoo filled with zebras, you're simply a black horse. You can never fit in with us." Mystogun says.

"I don't understand what I ever did to you to make you hate me so much! If you have a problem with me then just say it in my face! Tell me!"

Mystogun chuckles lightly and I start getting highly offended, getting ready to start a fist fight and everything.

"I don't hate you." He mumbles.

"What was that?!"

Is it a trick? A joke? The punch line being an actually punch to my face?

"You've already ruined your life by helping us, the Council's not going to be forgiving if this doesn't work out. You're risking everything you've worked for, everything you've been dreaming of for a group of people who are going to be leaving by the end of the month. You're sticking your neck out when we're just going to leave and abandon you here to clean up our mess. Now how is that fair?"

… oh, I think I'm finally getting this Mystogun character.

"You care for me."

Mystogun doesn't stay anything, just picks up some more sticks and throws it into the fire. I walk over to him and sit on the other side of the fire on top of a water pale, leaning on my knees as I stare over at him.

"You seem to know a lot about Era." I say.

He doesn't say anything.

"If you actually lived here though, you'd know how boring it is. Everyday a set routine, nothing extraordinary ever happens here, and not one of us likes change or difference. Living the same life everyday, doing the same things over and over... Wendy talked about stability, about having a family, and a home, but having all of this... isn't really exciting."

"The grass is always greener on the other side."

"So you're saying that being in a circus isn't all that fun and exciting?"

Mystogun shrugs, "there aren't many downs. I may not know about other circuses, but this one... Fairy Tail, we're more than just coworkers, we're friends, family. Nothing ever goes wrong because we love each other, which is why it looks all glamorous to you. If any other circus came to your town though instead of us-"

"Things probably would have been different, yeah, but it was you guys. You guys spoke to me, helped me, made me realize that being... that being different isn't a curse to hate, but a gift to be grateful for. My eyes were opened because of you all." I say staring at my fist.

My magic is something special, something I might only have in the entire world or something that I share with hundreds of others I've never met before. Either way I'm special, along with all other mages. I'm something unique.

"You've really grown up into a man Doranbolt."

I flinch and look up, raising an eyebrow, "thanks... I guess."

Mystogun chuckles again, "I always knew you had a gift, just like me. I was always hoping you wouldn't become aware of it like me though, that you wouldn't become curious, that you'd stick to your perfect life because that was the easy road. I never wanted to see you here, I was hard on you before because I wanted you to return back to it... seems like you've screwed yourself with that chance though. Even if the Council accepts us, you'll still be known as the member who loved circuses so what's the point of lying anymore?"

His words are confusing me on so many different levels, which is even more confusing because I'm a genius! All answers point to one thing though, to one possibility.

"Do you know me?" I ask, leaning closer to him.

"I must have changed a lot as well if you don't recognize me, maybe I shouldn't reveal myself. It'll only bring up bad memories." Mystogun says.

"You can't just talk to me about knowing me and then just not tell me anything! That's unfair man!" I argue.

"Who said I was ever fair?" A playful voice chuckle.

Those words... who said I was ever fair? I remember hearing them, all my life, nearly everyday throughout my life. It couldn't be. Only one person would always say that to me; it was his catch phrase, his motto. He couldn't go through a single day without playing fair and I haven't gone through a single day without remembering him.

"Jellal?" I whisper, though I knew it couldn't be true.

No, Jellal was a trader to the Council, a trader to Era! He ran away from his problems, became an enemy of the Council, and was kicked out. He was long gone, he wouldn't ever come back here. Not after what he's done, not after-

Mystogun raises his hands up and slowly starts taking off his mask, bit by bit blue hair starts sticking out and soon... my eyes widen as my throat turns dry.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Doranbolt Gryder, Council boy, would come to a circus." Jellal, my Jellal, my senior Jellal, smiles at me.

"Oh my God." I say.

And I don't know if it is from the surprise, or from all the alcohol I drank before and my hangover, but I throw up right then and there on the ground. His laughter fills the night and I hear footsteps walking away. So that is it? He's leaving me after confessing his big secret?! Ugh, if I felt better I would beat the shit out of him right now.

I feel a towel getting shoved towards me and look up, seeing him holding it out and a cup of water. I take the towel and wipe my mouth off, drinking the water he offers me.

"Is it that surprising?" He asks.

"Yes!" I spit out water.

It lands all over him and Jellal glares at me, kicking my feet. I suddenly start laughing, tears coming to my eyes from the relief of seeing my best friend again.

"I sure missed you Jellal." I say.

"It would be a lie if I said I never thought about you every now and then." Jellal mumbles.

"Such an asshole, that's all you can say to me? After so many years?! You left Jellal, you didn't tell me anything and just left the Council, left Era, left me! Tell me your betrayal isn't true, I know it isn't! I know the reason you left was because they forced you to leave, you didn't have a choice! You must have known though, you must have known Jellal that I-... I would have gone with you, if you just asked." I frown, clenching my hands into fists as I said the words I've been wishing to say to him since the moment he's left.

I didn't believe it; I never believed it. I waited for Jellal to come to me and explain it himself, I waited for him to come ask me to join his journey. Being exiled and banished was too much for a man, too lonely traveling to strange lands without anyone beside you. He knows how much he meant to me, Jellal was my brother. He was my best friend, he taught me everything I know, always watched out for me. I idolized him. One of the main reasons I wanted to join to the council so bad was because my dream was only ever to work side by side with him.

"I would have gone, how could you have left me behind?" I ask.

Jellal stands up and walks over, placing his hand on top of my head and stroking my hair.

"I didn't want my kind of life for you Doranbolt, I didn't want to see your bright future sink."

"Jellal you're such an asshole," I sniff.

"I know, and you are right. I was traveling for a meeting for the council when I was forced to use my magic. You know how much they discriminate against mages and the thought of one of their most useful and powerful members being a mage killed them. They couldn't reveal what I was so they branded me a traitor, in which I was in their eyes."

"So you ran away and joined the circus, huh?" I ask.

Jellal smirks a little, "more like was forced to join. I passed Fairy Tail a few times on my journey before I was finally forced to settle down."

"More like whipped, I see the way you make goo-goo eyes towards the Ring Leader. Huh? Huh?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"Shut up you little brat, what about you and Wendy? Huh? What's going on there?" He asks.

I blush brightly, "nothing!"

"Is that why I just saw you walk out of her cart?"

"Shut up!" I blush brighter.

"She's a free spirit that one, I've never seen her show anyone as much interest as she's shown you in these past few days. I think she might be interested."

"Really?" I ask then shake my head, "shut up!"

Jellal laughs freely while I glare and pout, my face heating up like crazy.

"I've missed this... it's been a long time. Hasn't it old friend?" He asks.

I crack a smile and punch his shoulder, "what are you talking about old friends? We're still friends, reunited friends. Tell the truth Jellal, you missed me so much you kept picking on me huh? Huh? Old friend," I snort.

Jellal rolls his eyes and pushes my aside, "sure. It's getting late now, it's about time you return home if you aren't going to crash here for the night."

My eyes widen, "what? But you just told me the truth, Jellal I still have questions. Like how they banished you, what did they tell you? Your parents? What your journey was like-"

"I'm tired Doranbolt, and you speak like I'm not going to be here tomorrow. Come and find me and we can have that talk." He says.

"Promise?" I ask stubbornly.

"Of course Doranbolt, when have I ever broken a promise to a brat like you?"

"Hey, I'm not as weak as before. I can kick your ass now." I tell him.

"I don't doubt that, then again I've been training as well," Jellal smirks before rubbing my head again, "go home kid. I'll be here for you tomorrow."

I nod and brush his hand off, chuckling when he pushes my head again as I start walking off. Out of everything that happened today I don't know what made me the happiest.

Reuniting with my long lost friend or being kissed by Wendy.

…

…

I sigh out of my nose and quickly teleport home.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: There's this vocaloids song by JubyPhonic, I think it's called Click Crack? And it's a circus song! About two kids who never want to grow old, and I listen to it a lot when I'm editing this story because I don't know, it gives me inspiration. It's really good though, and if any of you are interested you should really check it out. Thanks for reviews!**

* * *

"You know what's a girl to think if you ignore her right after she kisses you?"

I blush and stiffen up, peeking behind my shoulder seeing Wendy standing behind me with her arms over my chest. Is that a pout on her face right now? Is she mad at me?

"Hi Wendy, when did you get here?" I ask.

"I was always here Doranbolt, you just never seemed to notice me since you're all buddy buddy with your new best friend apparently." Wendy huffs.

"Now I wouldn't say new since we were best friends in the past." I tell her.

"Whatever," she huffs again turning her head away from me.

Is she mad? I don't know, I've never dealt with girls like her before. I mean, I've never had a girlfriend, but I've heard enough from my friends to know when a girl doesn't say she's mad, but talks mad, that usually means she's mad.

"Are you mad?" I ask.

Wendy lets out a loud "HA" at me and rolls her eyes.

"No I'm not mad, far from it. I'm actually on the more hurt card." She tells me.

I blink, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She asks turning towards me.

"For hurting you."

Wendy blinks at me then starts laughing out loud hard, "you- you- you are such a LOSER! MY GOD DORANBOLT!"

I've taken her abuse before, but this finally struck a nerve.

"STOP CALLING ME A LOSER JUST BECAUSE I HAVE NO EXPEREINCE WITH WOMEN! THERE'S MORE TO ME THAN THAT!" I yell at her.

Wendy gasps a little, her laughter coming to a stop as she stares wide eyed at me. Is she surprised at my outburst? I know I am. She blinks before a small smile appears on her face.

"I know that." She smiles at me.

"Then why do you constantly tease me?" I asks with a frown.

"Because you're cute to tease." She giggles.

I sigh and roll my eyes, scratching the back of my head, "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I just haven't seen Jellal- Mystogun in such a long time and last night he promised we could talk and that's all I wanted to do today and- sorry." I sigh out.

"I was teasing before too Doranbolt, I know how happy you must feel to know your friend is alive. You could have just stopped by and said hi to me though, you were my friend first. I found you." Wendy pouts with her bottom lip sticking out cutely.

I smile a little bit, "how about I make it up to you? Dumplings? On me?" I ask her.

Her eyes sparkle, "really?!"

"Yeah, we can sneak away right now if you want."

"Deal! Yes! Can we go to the place before?! Where we first met?! I loved their dumplings!" Wendy begs.

"I thought you didn't think they were the best?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't mean they weren't good!" She says.

"Alright, do you mind changing first though? I'm loving the bright colors and the stripes, but for my reputation... you know what? Never mind, you can go like that. I don't care."

Because for right now, I don't. Everyone knows that I'm hanging out at the circus, everyone knows I'm friends with these people and tried to help them. Everyone is keeping their distance though because they don't know if the circus is to be praised for or not yet; if praised I'm sure everyone will love me again, if not I'm sure I'd hear rumors and get looks, so what did today matter?

"I'm actually going to change, it's a bit cold outside right now and a dress is nothing something you wear while windy. I'll be right back." Wendy says running off before I could say anything.

I sigh and sit down in a nearby chair, waiting nearly fifteen minutes until I hear steps running back towards me. When I look over to see who it is my jaw drops as I see Wendy, normally dressed Wendy, running towards me. She is in a light blue shirt with white lace around her collar and a long pure white skirt with ruffles flowing down it, nothing out of the ordinary or strange standing out at all. Her hair is in two ponytails tied with a blue ribbon and she is actually wearing simple sandals, not huge clown shoes.

"Like what you say? Speechless huh? Didn't think I could look normal now did you?" Wendy giggles.

"You look beautiful." I confess.

Wendy's smirk vanishes and is replaced with a shy smile, her face heating up as she looks the other way.

"I want dumplings!" She pouts.

I smile and chuckle a little bit, holding my hand out for her.

"Let's go get them then."

She looks at me before grabbing my hand, gasping when I teleport us on the outskirts of my town. She looks around and smiles at me, grinning widely.

"Was that you-"

I cover her mouth and she glares lightly before pulling it away, "cool Doranbolt."

"Come on, let's go." I say dragging her away.

"So this is the town you grew up in, pretty nice and rich looking. I bet everyone here is snooty, huh? But then again you weren't snooty, you were actually a push over, so I guess everyone here are push overs too, huh?" Wendy asks in a fit of giggles.

I poke her ribs making her jump, "hey, I'm not a push over."

"Sure, joining the circus, helping us out in trouble, even performing, you did all those things on your own free will and not because I was there pushing you."

"Nope." I grin at her.

Wendy starts giggling behind her hand and stares up at me, "whatever you say Doranbolt."

I go back to her previous observation, "a little snooty, yes, but mostly everyone here is really kind and friendly. No one ever leaves Era, so these families have known each other for generations; it's one of those towns. The reason why some of us are snooty though and stuck up is because we have the best school in the country and have the highest rate of council members; that sort of gives us the right to be snooty and stuck up," I chuckle a little bit.

"No kidding, but you're not like that and you're super smart, right? I think? Um... wow, I don't really know a lot about your real, non-circus life." Wendy tells me.

"And I hardly know about your real, non-circus life and circus life."

"And yet we're still best friends, isn't that amazing? So Doranbolt, I believe this trip calls for some questions and answers. I'll go first and then we can take turns, so Doranbolt Gryder. What's your family? What are they like? What do they do? Any brothers or sisters?"

"That's a lot of questions Wendy."

"No it isn't, all those questions can be answered in what's your family? I'm looking for those questions to be answered in that question I just asked," she says stubbornly.

I chuckle a little, "well my family consists of me, my mother and father. My father is a councilmen,"

"Of course," she interrupts.

"And my mother is a hairdresser. She loves cooking and sewing and all that wife stuff while my father is very mello, not really stubborn with me since I always make the right decisions and haven't let him down yet. They're both pretty much let me be as long as I keep my act together." I explain to her.

"Oh, they sound like nice parents, and before you ask, I don't have any parents. Both of them died when I was seven and that's when I was sent to live with my auntie, but people didn't like me very much there. They always teased me because of my magic, but pretty soon Fairy Tail came to town and I met everyone else and the old Master, he was such a kind old man, and they asked me to join. My Auntie, she told me no, but I ran away anyway and slowly she forgave me. I still keep in touch with her now and go back to that town for performances."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that Wendy," I whisper lightly.

"No, I'm all over it now! Fairy Tail taught me not to hate my magic, but to love and embrace it because it's who I am! I mean, look at all the wonderful things I can do with it! I can save lives and entertain people at the same time, now who else can say that?" She smiles brightly at me.

I squeeze her hand and smile back fondly, "your turn."

"School life! I've never been to school before, what's it like? How does it work? How popular are you really? Because you acted all girly when we first kiss so I'm wondering if you've ever kissed a girl before?"

"Again, that's like eight questions."

"Again, I want all those questions to be answered about school life."

"Well school here in Era is just... school. How it works? From grades 1-12 you go to school, but different buildings every four to five years. It's like working basically? You know how you wake up? Practice your performances? Then at the big night show them to the crowd? It's like that. We wake up, go to school and learn all these things, then at finals, or the big night, we show up and remember all these things and get to go onto the next grade. It's pretty fun, I was mildly popular, but only hung out with a few of my friends because I only liked a few of them. This is my last year and I'm already practically done and when you graduate you get to go out into the working world and... no, I've never had a girl before, but I wasn't worried because... because I was pretty sure I was going to meet one through my new job, date for a while, propose and we were going to get married and just be happy." I shrug.

"It sounds like your whole life has been laid out for you Doranbolt." Wendy say quietly.

"It has, from the first grade I've seen this rode ahead of me. I've known my future since I was old enough to walk and talk."

Things get depressing and I don't know if it is my fault or not. Wendy stops talking and so do I, but the good news is that the dumpling store isn't too far away from here.

"So even after meeting us, are you still going to return to that set life?"

I blink and stop walking, "huh?"

"You don't have to, you know. I know what expectations feel like, I know what it feels like to have everything laid out for you. We have a choice though. I choose freedom so I ran, you can choose that too Doranbolt. Isn't that why you came in the first place? And keep coming back? To experience this freedom?" Wendy asks me.

"You-you can't be serious." I stutter.

"Everyone is expecting it, I'm just the first one who's voicing it. Come with us when we go Doranbolt, come join Fairy Tail."

Join Fairy Tail? Join the circus? And blow off everything I've learned, everything I've been taught since I was a child? And for what? Freedom? A chance to explore the world? Meet new people?! See new things? Find out just what other mages are like out there in the world?!

"I-I-I don't know." I tell her, shaking my head.

"I just wanted to be the first to ask Doranbolt, it's okay not to know. Come on, I'm really started to get hungry." Wendy grins pulling me ahead.

Me join a circus; the first Gryder to ever join a circus. I would disappoint my family, my friends, I would probably never be allowed back here. I'm not seriously thinking about this, I'm about to go do this... Jellal did it though, and he seems very happy right now. He's told me about his journeys, his life, and I was envious of a little of it. Envious, not that I wanted to actually go out and ruin my career and reputation to actually do it!

"Doranbolt! Doranbolt! How many dumplings do you want? Because they have a special on a dozen, but I can probably only eat four or five of those?" Wendy asks me.

"Get the dozen, I'll pay." I mumble getting out my wallet

Wendy is suddenly standing right in front of me, blinking as she looks at me in the eyes.

"Doranbolt? What's wrong?"

She is really beautiful when she doesn't look like a clown, but at the same time really beautiful when she does. I smile lightly at Wendy and decide to think about this all another time, not wanting to ruin our... I guess this would be a date.

"Nothing, did you order already? Hey Kana, how are you this evening? Business the same as usual?" I ask making polite conversation.

"Doranbolt! I haven't seen you in a while, how you've been? Business has been getting a little more speed lately, it's sure to slow down though once school is let out for summer break." Kana smiles at me from the back counter.

I see she is stuffing a rather large bag with dumplings, probably whatever Wendy ordered.

"Well you know all those summer school kids; I'll talk to the principal to see if I can sneak a flier on the gates for students to see and come on down." I chuckle.

"That would be wonderful Doranbolt! I knew you were always my favorite customer," she starts giggling.

My hand gets tugged at and I look down at Wendy, who is pouting slightly staring up at me.

"Aw, who is this little cutie pie? Don't tell me you finally got yourself a girlfriend? Is this the first date?" Kana teases.

Girlfriend... Wendy, my girlfriend... the thought doesn't exactly make me shiver or hate it. There is nothing wrong with that label at all actually.

"You finally caught me Kana, after years of constant teasing you can't tease me any longer. Meet Wendy, my girlfriend. Wendy this is Kana, the owner of this lovely shop I've been going to practically all my life." I introduce them.

Wendy's pout completely leaves her face as her eyes turn wide and her face really, really red. I hear something drop on the other side and see the clippers Kana had in her hands were gone, her eyes wide too along with her mouth dropped. She starts laughing and I start laughing, letting go of Wendy's hand for a quick second as I pull out my money.

"Here Kana, keep the change. It was nice seeing you again." I say putting my wallet back up.

"Thanks Doranbolt! Don't be a stranger and certainly bring your girlfriend along more! It was very nice meeting you Wendy, wow you're so cute. Enjoy you two." She waves us off after she hands me our bag of dumplings.

I grab Wendy's hand and start walking us off again, planning to head over to the plaza where the fountain is to seat down and eat. They have chairs there for locals and it would be a nice place to eat dumplings at rather than standing up and walking around. Wendy is still frozen, I wonder if she didn't like my statement? Or is probably wondering if it was joking or not? Was it a joke? This girl has stolen plenty of my first kisses, she's let me spend the night over and sleep in her bed, I've hung out with her more than anyone else in the circus and I do like her.

I do like Wendy, very much. Is that a love like though? I can't say if I love her or not... I do care for her though, and saying she is my girlfriend... I don't exactly hate the sound of that.

"If you don't hurry they're going to get cold." I say digging into the bag once we are seated down in our chairs.

"You surprise me Doranbolt, constantly." Wendy says, blinking back into life.

She snatches the dumpling out of my hand, that I knew she was going to do, so I reach in the bag and grab another one.

"So, girlfriend, I could do better." She giggles at me.

"Excuse me? How many guys can say they're apart of the circus and council? Huh? Huh? I think not." I tease her a little.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the teasing one in this relationship! If this is even a relationship! Doranbolt... how serious are you being right now?" Wendy asks, tilting her head as she took a bit out of her dumpling.

"Extremely Wendy." I tell her doing the same.

"You know I'm leaving in two weeks, right?"

"We can write letters."

"You want to have a long-distance relationship with me?"

"I don't know Wendy."

"Well know because if you're serious about this... I'll be serious too. But if you're looking for some quick fling tell me so I won't get hurt later when I come back and hear you're married with your council girlfriend or whatever," she mumbles rolling her eyes.

She sounds a little jealous, which would be weird since that would mean... it would only be weird if... if she...

"Do you actually like me?" I ask, a little surprised.

Wendy snorts.

"Did you actually start liking me? Is that why- the kisses-the the kiss- really?!"

"I know, you're a loser... but you're a sweet and funny loser and... yeah Doranbolt, I really ended up liking you." Wendy smiles lightly, staring at her hands, "so I teased and picked on you a lot, but not too much because I knew this was going to end. I didn't want it to hurt so much when we parted ways, but still I ended up having these feelings. I don't think there was ever a way to prevent it from hurting at all."

"Was that why you invited me to join Fairy Tail?"

"Oh no, Fairy Tail needs you! We all wanted you to join Doranbolt, not only me, and having you join along just as a friend still would have made me happy. We all really like you Doranbolt, you're a really good person we would be proud to call our friend." Wendy praises me.

I smile lightly, "thanks."

"Well it's the truth! The short times your not being a loser you're actually pretty cool Doranbolt, pretty cool." Wendy nods her head reaching for another dumpling.

"So back to us, um... well... how would it work exactly? The long distance thing?"

"I wouldn't leave the circus for you, just like you wouldn't leave the council for me, and I don't think either of us would ask each other do even do such a thing. It would just be visits really. Mainly me to you because Mystogun's told me about how wonderful and a privilege it is to work at the council; I've been asking him a lot of things about Era since meeting you, and I wouldn't want you to give that up Doranbolt. So you know I would visit once or twice a month for a week maybe, probably with some friends too until we left the country. Then we could write to each other, a year later when we come back we would see each other for a full month and you know, just be together."

"And how long would that last us?"

"I don't know. Honestly I'm getting all this stuff from how past relationships worked in Fairy Tail and usually, after the year is up, those people who were left behind decide to come and join the circus, some even chasing after us to join. I know I wouldn't be able to expect that for you... now that we're talking about this I don't really know how this might work. Maybe it won't..."

"You wouldn't leave the circus?"

"I've never imagined it; maybe if we fell deeply in love enough I would, but at the same time sitting at home here, like all the other housewives here, stuck in this town with no where to go where all my friends, my family is out there traveling the world, seeing everything there is out there... I wouldn't be able to stay here. I can't settle down, I like moving from place to place, sort of like the wind. I go where it takes me." Wendy smiles, lifting her hand into the air.

I feel a small gust of wind run past us and shiver.

"So this couldn't work out?"

"I guess it couldn't."

I silently eat my dumpling and Wendy huffs, a small pout appearing on her face.

"Well this sucks."

I don't know why, but I find her saying that very funny and start laughing to myself. Wendy looks over at me and smiles, small giggles coming out of her lips as we laugh together.

"I really like you, I really do Doranbolt." She tells me.

"Then we can try and who knows? Maybe in a year I won't be able to live without you and join and maybe in a year you'll find out that you can settle down here and stay."

"I wouldn't be able to do that in a town that hates mages." Wendy tells me, "but," her voice gets lighter, "but who knows? Maybe?"

"I'd move. I'll move. I was starting to think the same thing and there's this little town called Magnolia located out of Era; I could commute back and forth. It's no more than two hours away by train." I tell her.

"Magnolia? Strange, I've never heard of that town before."

"Neither have I, I mean I know of it, but I've never really seen it or been there before. I've read about it a couple of times in my travel books."

"If you're really serious about this Doranbolt then on my first week visit, let's go. Let's go to Magnolia and see the town."

I blink and nod my head, "sure, it's a promise."

Wendy stares at me with a small pout, "you better not stand me up or pretend you don't know me when I come back."

"Of course I wouldn't do that Wendy! I- I-..." my face turns red, "I like you too."

She starts smiling at me widely, "I think that's the first time I've heard you confess to liking me."

"Well it's true." I mumble.

"And telling Kana I was your girlfriend! Oh my goodness that was the real shocker Doranbolt! I had no idea you were going to do that, ahahahaha!" Wendy laughs at me.

"Wendy!" I yell, feeling more and more embarrassed.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Doranbolt Gryder?"

I flinch and turn around, seeing a council member walking up beside me dressed up in the robes. I stand up straight and nod my head.

"Yes I am, how can I help you?" I ask with a polite smile.

"Oh, nothing like that, I just have this delivery for you. It was a good thing I ran into you here, you might have not been at home." The council member smiles handing it to me, "well goodbye."

"Thanks!" I calls out to him, my eyes on the letter.

"Doranbolt? What is it?"

It has the council's official seal on it, "I don't really know," I tell her turning it around.

I start opening it and pull the letter out, scanning through the words that are on it. My hands shakes and I look up at Wendy, a smile appearing on my face.

"They've accepted you! They want to give you a chance of accepting you here to Era! Wendy you did it!" I cheer.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" Wendy screams jumping up.

"Yeah, they want you to preform for some guests that'll be coming in... two days, wow that's not a lot of time, but if the guests are impressed they want to welcome you back into Era as their guest! You did Wendy!"

"What are you talking about me? You did it Mest! We did it! Oh my God this is such good news! We have to go tell everybody about this!"

"What? Now? But what about our date-"

"Screw our date Doranbolt! We have to tell everyone about this now! Right now! They'll be plenty of time for eating dumplings later! Let's go!" She screams jumping out of chair.

I sigh out and grab the bag, walking after her run until she turns back around and sees me about a block behind her. With a wave of her hand I'm pushed forward by a gust of wind and fall down on the ground right in front of her.

"Wendy! What the he-"

She cuts me off with a sweet kiss, "stop pouting, I'll invite you on another date after we blow the socks off for the council. I'll kiss you whenever you want me to though between then."

My face turns red so fast I have no control over it at all and Wendy starts laughing at me as she waves her hand and makes the winds pick me up.

"You're so cute Doranbolt it's so adorable. Come on, you're apart of this too now." She says grabbing my hand.

I am apart of this. There's no denying, no saying no to whether or not I'm Fairy Tail because I've committed myself to this. The crazy and strange thing about finally accepting this though is that it doesn't really matter. It doesn't change who I am, what I can do, what my abilities are and who my allegiance is to. If anything it just makes me a better and more interesting man.

It's makes me even closer than I am right now to Wendy, and that's something I love.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: So I've recently started watching Steven Universe and I'm so mad nobody has told me how good it is! Like seriously, I can't believe the cartoon! I love it!**

* * *

I've never wondered before if fairies had tails or not. It doesn't really matter in life, if they do or don't, because nothing in my life has anything to do with fairies. Now I think that they do have tails though, tails and wings so large they could soar out in any situation, in any environment, and shine like the sun.

When I first met these fairies I didn't think there was anything they were scared of, even before meeting them since they decided to show off their magic in a magic hating town. Fearless, is what I thought of them to be. Fearless and nervousness; even though they seem to have nearly the same definition, those two words are extremely different.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do!" Fairy Tail's fearless ringleader succumbs to nervousness as she slams her hands on her head.

And because the ringleader of this whole operation is showing nervousness, of course her whole operation would fall apart right afterward. They are all going crazy, arguing with each other, starting fights, trying to break up fights, like the usual parties except no one is here to control them now. I don't know how this all happened. Just yesterday everyone was acting all excited when Wendy and I brought the news, they were cheering and partying, happy that they've finally being accepted and could come back here next year. I was happy just along with them, even though I didn't stay for the long party and sneaked away with Wendy stealing a few kisses before I finally left.

I came back early in the morning the next day though to this scene right here. Erza falling apart muttering the same words over and over again, everyone else out of control... I don't think I could be in this circus. It's too chaotic, I don't know how I would survive. Maybe I too would learn how to become chaotic as well?

"So what do you usual do about this Jellal?" I ask him.

Jellal sighs next to me and shakes his head, "honestly I don't even care. I let them get it all out of there systems before giving them a solution."

"So you just let them run wild? Really?" I'm surprised.

"Believe me it wasn't easy at first, but you learn quickly that Fairy Tail has its own way at going about things and its best if you let them be them before I slip in some of my council training."

I sigh out and run my hands through my hair before looking around the ground. I need something to call everyone's attention with because I can't stand being here right now among all the chaos and I have no patience for it all to die down. I see a horn on the ground and quickly walk to it, squeezing the ball over and over again letting it sound out loud.

"Excuse me! Excuse me everyone! Pay attention over it! Enough!" I yell out.

I keep squeezing and squeezing until all the fighting and arguing stops and soon everyone's attention is on me, including Erza's as she breaks out of her own little universe.

"What are you doing?" Jellal asks me.

"I'm not use to this chaos, I'm fixing it." I tell him.

"You gotta learn the hard ways sometimes."

I snort at Jellal and roll my eyes at him before turning my attention back to the ringleader, "Erza, do you mind taking charge right now?" I call out to her.

She stands up and starts walking over through the grounds, eyes following her.

"Yes, what is happening right now?" I ask her, just to make sure.

"I have no idea on what performances to do for the show and it's it's a day away. I don't what the others are doing, but I'm trying to figure out what people to put it on." She explains to me.

I drop the horn and check the folder in my hands, pulling out the papers the council sent me on the audience that they'll be performing for.

"Well it's a good thing that you have me then. Let's see... they've requested that you put on a half an hour show for guest from the Fire Village. Now that seems easy enough, okay, yadda, yadda, yadda, alright I got it. The Fire Village is in the middle of a desert mountain area, so of course they won't want to see anything that has to do with Fire or Earth... or Wind, sorry Wendy, since they probably deal with all three of those things on a daily basis."

Erza's eyes start to sparkle and she takes a step closer to me, "go on, please do."

I gulp, "um, so you'll probably want to do water and ice, Gray and Juvia would be nice. Ah- I personally have done a report about the Fire Village's leader and I know he's really into exotic animals, so maybe throwing some of your tigers and elephants, Lisanna's magic could work, and showing off Mirajane's demon strength as well could be nice. I'm sure they'll love that, and um, how long would that take?"

"Mystogun... why didn't you tell us your friend was so amazing?!" Erza exclaims at him.

"Hey! I brought him here first! Not Mystogun!" Wendy yells out from the background.

"Gray and Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane, yes, I can see it working, but what about for the big finale? It may run a little over time, but we have to leave them completely voiceless." Erza ponders.

"Well you are the ring leader, right? Why don't you have the big finale? To show off exactly what Fairy Tail is all about. I mean the leader might even invite you back for Fire Village or give you an invitation to visit."

Erza slams her hand down on my shoulder and it takes all the strength in me not to fall to my knees.

"Doranbolt, I absolutely love the way you think. You heard the man! Gray! Juvia! Lisanna! Mirajane! Front and center, we need to talk about brand new routines! Everyone else you know your jobs, clean up, get the props ready, the animals ready, new costumes! Someone start on that, and the settings! Group meeting is happening right now, the fate of our circus depends on it!"

Everyone starts moving around, but it was less chaotic as before as they all followed Erza's orders. She looked at me and smiled, bowing awkwardly before turning back around.

"I can't believe that worked." Jellal says next to me.

"That's because your people and negotiation skills suck Jellal, no wonder they never listen to you." I laugh at him.

Jellal smacks the back of my head, but it's still funny.

"Here, make sure they get everything on the right track. I have to make sure everything's going smoothly back home since I am representing them, so I'm leaving the rest to you." I say handing Jellal the folder stocked full of information.

"You don't have to worry, I'm actually your senior, don't forget that."

"Right. No dark colors, make everything try to look as exotic as possible and no red, absolutely no red. The village is called Fire, so you should already know they see enough of it." I warn him.

"Just get going already, you're no longer needed here." Jellal says walking away.

I chuckle and do exactly as he orders, giving everyone one last glance before I start making my way back home. I'm going to have to talk to the council to double check everything and figure out the plans, and then I'll have to be there to greet the guests and introduce them to this new concept and idea we have. That should be easy enough, Fire speaks our language and from what I've read they're very friendly people. If all of this works out this upcoming Saturday... it's going to be a full house. Oh I can't wait to see the surprise on Wendy's face, on everyone's faces, when they perform in front of a full audience.

* * *

"So like bro... you've been gone for a really long time now." Jamie says.

I scratch the back of my head with a pencil as I look over the plans, "I know, I'm sorry about that."

I hear a snort, "should we really be all that surprised? He's been hanging around all his new best friends." Lahar says.

"I mean- I liked the circus too, but Doranbolt what you're doing for them-... it's on a whole different level." Jamie tells me.

"If Era ever plans on keeping up with the times then the next we need to start doing is embracing magic. The countries all around us are starting too and if we don't we'll be left behind." I tell them.

"Just leave him alone guys, he already has enough on his plate." Max says, the only one taking my side.

"He's right, the minute those circus people leave town he'll come back to us. All we have to do is wait it out." Lahar says.

My pencil breaks across my paper and I look up, seeing Jamie giving me a sad look, Max glaring at Lahar, and Lahar looking out the window caring less about what he just said. It's my fault, I know it is. Because of all this new excitement I've had in my life I've ignored my boring life, but he's right. Once they live I'm going to go back to that boring life and if I don't have any friends back in it it'll be the most boring life out there.

"Alright listen to me, all of you." I call their attention.

All their eyes turns to me.

"I am sorry for abandoning you. From all the way back to when we were all suppose to watch that circus act together, the truth was that I ran into one of the circus people and she asked me to play the piano for their performances-"

"I knew he looked familiar!" Jamie gasps.

We're lucky it's self-study right now or else we all would have gotten detention right then and there.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for lying back then, but I knew what you guys would have done and said and just-... I don't know if you've guys realized this yet, but our lives are boring." I confess.

I've decided to tell them, not everything about my magic and what I plan on doing in the future, but about how I've been feeling my whole life here. I completely have everyone's attention now as all their eyes go wide at me.

"We grew up our whole lives knowing what we are going to do and I don't know about the rest of you guys, but that bored me. I knew everything about myself, every single thing, and knew exactly what was going to happen to me. I know there are some people who struggle to find out what they want, who wish they knew they did and had an easy laid out life in front of them, but I didn't want that. For once, just once I wanted to experience something that hadn't been laid out for me, that wasn't on the plan, and find out if I was just crazy for thinking something different and return to normal like you guys or figure out... that all of you were crazy for accepting this boring way of life."

"And so going to the circus was that experience?" Max asks me.

"Yeah. I don't know what I was expecting, but nothing at all of what I saw. Lahar, guys, you have to believe me. Honestly I did not plan for myself to get wrapped up in all of this. I thought I would go, get let down, feel sorry for all those circus people for doing crazy stunts for money when they didn't even have a real job, and return back to Era feeling better and looking at my life differently... but it just made me realize how stuff this place really is."

"So that's it? You're leaving with them? When were you going to tell us?" Lahar asks.

"What? No! I'm not going with them." I tell him.

"Well it certainly sounds like it Doranbolt! Especially since you hate your life!"

"I don't hate my life!"

"Well from what you've been saying so far I highly doubt that!"

"Lahar, I worked my whole life for this. Even though it's been laid out, even though it's been planned from my birth, I want this. I want to go to college here and join the council making the world a better place. My dream hasn't changed at all, I'm still in it with you." I tell him.

Lahar's eyes harden, but I see a certain tenderness to them.

"What I'm doing right now isn't only to satisfy my own boring life, but everyone else as well. We don't leave, we don't go anywhere, we stay in our safe little ruts and I want to change that. I want to expand Era's view and this right here, this circus is the first step. Maybe more people will start visiting, maybe more people will start leaving Era and explore the world seeing all it has to offer. I love my city, but I don't like how it's become lazy. None of you have ever thought about leaving this place, right? Don't you think that's horrible how we're not even encourage to expand our horizon and find out how things work out at other places in the world?"

"Honestly guys, I thought my life was a bit boring," Jamie says.

"You think anything with work is boring Jamie," Max replies to him.

"No guys, honestly. I think it's scary that I know what my future is going to be. That gives me no chances at mistakes, no chances at all to change, I know of what's expected of me and that's scary to me. I'm not the only one, I'm sure of it, Doranbolt is just the first out of all of us to finally do something about it." Jamie confesses.

"And it's wrong that you have to be scared Jamie. You shouldn't be, you shouldn't be worried to say these things out loud, it's not strange or uncommon... we just don't know any better." I sigh out.

"You want to change Era, but I don't know if it's for the better Doranbolt." Lahar says.

"You saw them up close to Lahar, did you feel nothing?" I ask him.

"I admit it was a sight, but Doranbolt... what you're talking about, it isn't going to change over time. What you're talking is about a long time and a lot of work."

"Time and work I'm willing to sacrifice."

"Hopefully you're not planning on your own. Our dream was to make Era better together, and if you think this is one way of doing it, I'll help. I know you'd give me your support for my own way." Lahar says, "but I know you have a point. Those mages... all that power, you aren't wrong about Era being left behind if we don't start catching up on the times."

"Lahar," I say.

"I was never planning on staying here."

…

…

"WHAT?!" We all yell staring at Max.

Max looks at us and shrugs, "what? Is it that surprising?"

"But- but our plans? Our talks?" Jamie stutters.

"I don't even remembering saying anything about my own plans during our talks about the council." Max shrugs again.

"So what do you plan on doing?" I ask him.

"I don't know. After graduation I planned on writing you all a letter before packing up my things and disappearing into the night. I might have came back here after traveling around the world, I might have found a spot where I'd like to stay at, but I liked the uncertainty of it all. Not knowing, that's my favorite part of doing this."

"And you weren't even going to tell your parents?" Lahar asks.

"Screw his parents, you weren't going to tell us?" Jamie cries.

"I know if you guys would have asked I would have stayed, so no, and especially not my parents. The only reason I'm telling you all now is because I feel like you guys are all different. You don't have to live this life, Doranbolt's right, we can choose what we want to do. This doesn't have to be everything."

Jamie growls out loud and lets it all out, rubbing his hands all through his hair before he slams them on the desk and settles himself back down.

"What do you need help with Doranbolt?" Jamie asks me.

I blink, "huh?"

"Your plan! The circus! What do you need help with? If I couldn't even tell what my best friend was feeling after knowing him my whole life that's definitely telling me that's something is wrong with our town and I want to fix it! So tell me, what do you need help on? I'm here for you, for all of you guys." Jamie says.

"Jamie," Max says.

"He's right, one little stain like this won't tarnish my reputation if it all goes horribly wrong, and once you have my help I'm sure it'll be a huge success you'll have to thank me for." Lahar smirks at me, "not likely you can do this plan without my help."

"I've been doing fine without you." I smirk back at him.

"I'm here for you too guys, for as long as I'm staying here for I want to make the best of things." Max says.

"You'll still right us though, right Max? You won't completely forget about us." Jamie asks.

"Of course not." Max answers him.

"Good! I knew you didn't hate us that much Max! Hahaha!" Jamie starts laughing.

I can't believe... how easy everything turned out... when I told them the truth. What did I have to be afraid of? These were my best friends right here. I don't bother hiding my smile, my wide smile as I reach out my arms and hug all of them close to me.

"You guys are the best!"

"Ah! Doranbolt! Let go!" Lahar groans.

"Hahaha! Bro hug!" Jamie laughs.

"Ten more seconds before I start hitting people." Max says.

I squeeze tighter before letting everyone go, "alright, let's get started on these plans."

I had the best of friends, magic and non-magic.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Hi *waves*. I'm working on a couple of new things right now, hopefully they'll be successful, but we'll see. Thanks for loving Mendy and taking time out of your busy day to read this stor** **y.**

* * *

I arrive on the outskirts of Fairy Tail circus; I'm late, so late I don't have a clue on what I was doing before this. How did time slip by me so fast? I start running into the large tent with flashing lights and loud cheers coming from the inside. I flap open the covers and run inside, the music nearly making me deaf being played so loudly over the cheering cries of thousands of fans.

A complete and utter full house.

I can't even find myself a seat and stand in the ground, watching the wild grins on Fairy Tail's faces as they entertain what looks like half the population of Era. I don't think this tent is even big enough for the whole population and I know next's week show is going to be much more populated than this since it'll be their last one before hitting the road.

Huh... they're last show. It's about to happen, one more week with Wendy before she disappears from my life for a while... I shouldn't think like that. We've discussed this, talked over it, want to make it work... just how boring in my life going to be without here though?

" _THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU! NOW BEFORE WE CONTINUE ON OUR PERFORMANCE WE'D LIKE TO TAKE A SMALL MOMENT OF YOUR TIME AND THANK ONE SPECIAL INDIVUIAL WHO, IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, WE WOULD NOT BE HERE ENTERTAINING YOU ALL RIGHT NOW!"_

I break out of my daydreaming and look out on stage, seeing the whole gang walk out on stage around Erza's who's standing in the middle of them with a mike in her hand. She looks at everyone in the ground and smiles.

" _On the count of three guys, one, two, three-"_

" _THANK YOU DORANBOLT!"_

My name is echoed throughout the whole tent, getting screamed out by everyone, up in magic lights, and fire, and water, and ice, everyone giving a special thanks to me when I really... I don't think I really did anything. It was all them, everything was them, they accepted me, they allowed me to help, and all I did was give them a chance to show everyone how wonderful they are.

I'm glad there isn't a light shining down on my or anything like that right now, because that would be a little bit too embarassing. I accept my thank you and clap along with the others until I see the show get back started, slipping into the back where the dressing rooms are.

"Thanks again Doranbolt!"

"Doranbolt! You really saved us! Thank you!"

"Nice work Doranbolt!"

"Doranbolt!"

"Doranbolt!"

I'm patted on the back and given hugs by everyone I pass by, Erza marching straight over to me and crushing me into her chest.

"Doranbolt! Look at this! This is all because of you!" She says pulling me back.

"No Erza, you did that."

"If it wasn't for your help though-"

"You still would be amazing."

"But not everyone would be able to notice. Thanks Doranbolt, thanks for your help." Erza smiles tenderly at me.

I smile back, "you're welcome Erza."

"So, did you come here to preform? We have a costume all ready for you to do some tricks in!"

"Wait- what?!" I ask being pushed away.

"Come on now, don't be shy. We need someone to shoot out of a cannon!" Erza cheers.

"ERZA! I'M NOT DOING THAT!" I yell trying to get away from her.

Her grip is like pure steel though as it clamps down on my shoulders, "don't worry, Wendy will catch you with her wind if anything goes wrong."

I should have just stayed in the front and watched from the floor, I should have known they'd try to drag me into this.

"No! I don't want to be shot out of a cannon!"

"Hahaha, you're so funny Doranbolt. Don't worry, I promise it'll be entertaining!"

* * *

Someone's tapping my forehead; I moan out and roll away, burying my face in the pillow.

"Doranbolt?"

I ignore the voice.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast."

"Two more hours." I mumble back.

"Hey, that's my line, hehehe."

I open my eyes and turn my head a little, seeing Wendy giggling and smiling next to me. I reach my hand out and cup her cheek, stroking it lightly with my thumb.

"I'm tired Wendy, I don't know if you noticed, but I got shot out a cannon last night."

She giggles harder holding onto my hand, "I noticed, I was there."

"And you did not help at all when I called for you as they stuffed me inside of it."

"I knew you would enjoy it once you were shot out."

I pull my hand away and frown at her, going back to my sleeping. She jumps on me and lays on top of my body, all sprawled out giving me her entire weight.

"Come on, wake up! I'm hungry!"

"Go on without me then." I tell her.

"No, I want to go with you. I still haven't told the others we're dating yet, so right now seems like the perfect time." Wendy says, "although I'm sure most of them have already suspected it."

I blink lightly, "is everyone going to be okay with it?"

She leans into my view, "why wouldn't they? After everything you've done, you're one of us Doranbolt."

"You're leaving soon."

"I thought I told you, these relationships happen all the time. No one's going to be surprised or mean about it."

"I'm just worried they'll think... I'm being cruel."

"If anything Doranbolt I'm being the cruel one. You're staying is this town while I'm venturing off into grand adventures... uh... when I say it that way maybe I should tell them after we leave. More than likely they'll try kidnapping you with us since they'll think it's the least we owe you. But that still doesn't mean I don't want you with me for breakfast!"

"Wendy," I swallow down the lump in my throat, "I love you."

She freezes completely. What did I just say? I think the truth, I'm pretty sure it's the true. The moment is horrible and I'm idiot for saying it right now, I don't have the slightest clue on why I said it right now! Why?! Nothing was telling me to do it... I just wanted to say it. I love her. Maybe it was love at first sight? Maybe it was because of all the kisses or small moments we went on, but she's the one I want and I want her to know that.

"I want to be with you, I want for this to work."

"Wha-wha-what are y-you- sssss-say-ing D-dore-dorabolt?" She stutters.

"The truth." I answer.

"But- wha- why?"

"Why? Why tell you? Or why do I love you?"

"I- I don't know. I know why you're telling me, because you feel it, and you love me because let's face it, I'm lovable, so I don't- I don't really know what I'm saying right now."

Her face is turning a brighter and brighter red and I swear I can see steam coming from out of her ears. I chuckle and lean up a little bit, placing one of my fingers under her chin as I press it up for her to face me.

"Thank you Wendy."

"For what?" She whispers softly.

"Making me stop and stare at you, making me become intriged and enticed by you, welcoming me so easily in your arms. I would be an entirely different man right now if I hadn't have met you, a worser man, and I have you to thank for that. I love you."

"I got that last part," she mumbles looking away.

"Did I look this cute sqirming under your gaze? Because I have to admit, this is rather fun." I tell her.

"This isn't fun at all!" Wendy pouts, pushing me away.

She falls out of the bed and I start laughing as she fixes herself up and glares at me.

"Stupid jerk! Go ahead and starve this morning, huff!" She huffs heading out the room.

I lay back in her bed with a bright smile on her face, not believing how she she is. That will probably be the stupidest thing I'll ever do, confess to her right when we're about to leave each other, but I wanted her to know. There is a stomping sound coming from down the hall and her door slams open.

"Hey stupid jerk!" She calls out.

I look at her; the glare on her face softens a little bit as she looks back at me.

"I... I loveyoutoo," she races out before closing the door again.

I start laughing to myself as I roll around in her bed, a big goofy grin on my smile. She loves me, she loves me, all those kisses, all that flirting, all those smile moments together between the two of us... we're in love. I never thought this is how I would find my soul mate. I was sure I'd meet her at my job; she would show she was interested, I wouldn't notice, my friends would convince me to ask her out and then it would turn out that I do like her and we'd get married a couple years later. This was nothing like that though, this love was exciting and completely different.

When we first met I thought she was a hobo.

When we first kissed it was only a game.

When she flirted I was embarrassed, when she teased I got mad, when we were together I loved being around her, but I didn't know it was because I was in love with her. I have to thank you fate and life for throwing me into a whole new ballpark. I love falling in love this way; it's much better than any other story I've heard from my friends and my parents and my friend's parents. Falling in love with a circus performing, falling in love with a council member for her... I can't wait to tell our kids our strory.

Kids?! Where is that coming from? I blush and roll around in her bed, hugging her pillow close. What am I thinking about kids? We've only just started going out? All of this is brand new! We've said we love each other and we talked about living together, but that's it! Nothing else! What am I thinking?!

"Ah!" I yelp out rolling on the ground, "ouch."

It seems I was rolling away too much on her bed. I pick myself up and throw the pillow back on her bed, rubbing the back of my head as I pull out whatever is stabbing into my spine right now. The answer was a very thick and heavy book about... Era. I hold the book in my hand and turn it around, seeing the large check mark on the spine. Check meaning she's been here, check meaning she's given a performance here, check meaning she doesn't have to come back...

I stand up and walk to her bookcase, looking over the world that is inside of it. So many places, so many countries, so many adventures and stories she's had. She's probably met thousands of different people, seen hundreds of different things, experienced way much more fun than she did at Era... and yet out of all those exciting things... she chose a normal, plain, and boring guy like me. I should be happy, I should be so happy that what she wanted was me and not anyone else from the life she's lived, that she hasn't met anyone else that has caught her interest like me... but I'm not.

It only makes me realize how much of a life she's had without me. Wendy is like the wind, she's exactly like the wind; she goes wherever she wants to go and goes at her own flow and pace of things. Nothing keeps her back, that statement has been proven true since none of these other places have made her settle down. Here I come in, trying to stop the wind. I'm just a mountain in her pass, she can go around me and without me, but instead she's trying to push me along with her.

No matter how much the wind blows, a mountain cannot move though. And just like she cannot move a mountain, I cannot stop the wind.

Are we going to be able to make it?

I sigh out lightly and place the book back in the bookcase, letting my fingers linger there for a bit before they drop.

"Don't go Wendy."

We have eight more days together; come next Sunday... she's going to be gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLynx17: We got a good 3 to 4 more chapters for this story I think. For some reason I thought it was going to be longer, but it turned out it's not. Lol. Hope you like.**

* * *

"What are you thinking Doranbolt?"

"That cloud right there looks like a dumpling almost, kind of, sorta. You have to really see it though, really envision it."

"No you idiot," Jellal says then sighs out at me, "I mean in life."

I start chuckling, "what do you mean?"

"Wendy." Is all he says.

Wendy, a smile appears on my face, "I love her."

"She's leaving in a few days."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I'm spending every precious second with her before she has to leave? Making our time really count?"

"You see? This is exactly why I'm calling you an idiot. What are you going to do after she leaves?"

I shrug and scratch my chin, "go back to my old life, but not fully return to it. I won't let Era change this new man I have become; it took me this long to finally be someone I love and is proud of, I'm not going to change that anytime soon."

"And yet you say you love her?"

"What are you getting at Jellal?" I ask turning my head towards him.

Jellal isn't looking at me though, but at the clouds. His face is completely calm, his eyes wide open as he stares up at them. Somewhere his mask is abandoned on the ground; there's no one here watching us, no one here lying in wait. It's just me and him.

"I don't want you joining the circus."

"What are you talking about? I'm not-"

"No, you are. I've seen this play out before Doranbolt. She's going to leave and you're going to sit here, waiting for her to come back. She will come back of course, the first couple of weeks are agonizing, so when she does your meeting will be full of passion and love like the two of you never left... but then the waiting is going to get longer and longer until you can't stand being away from her anymore. I've seen it happen Doranbolt, I know. You're saying you love this girl and I believe you, I believe you so much because you've never loved someone before her like this and you were always picky with your women. There is no way a free spirit like Wendy is going to settle down in a place like this with you. You're going to join us, I know you are. I don't even know why we're having this conversation. I'll give it six months, maybe eight."

"Would that be such a bad thing? If I joined?" I ask him, "do you not want me apart of your life anymore?"

"Doranbolt you don't know how happy I've been lately, especially when I first saw you. I know I acted cold, but that was only because I didn't want you getting roped into this life. I almost cried when I first saw you though there, a tear really did come to my eye. I thought about looking for you, finding you inside of Era and talking with you again, but I knew the chances were too risky. I was so grateful for Wendy and everyone to pull you in despite trying to push you out... but you have to know Doranbolt I left things unfinished back in the council. I left before I had the chance to make any real differences in the world; you don't know how much it hurt when they said they no longer needed me, when they said they were kicking me out and banishing me from Era."

"Jellal," I whisper.

"I wasn't able to do anything, I wasn't able to do anything for anyone nor make my mark in the world. I had so much I wanted to do, so much greatness and potential, I trained my whole life in order to do one thing, to help change the world, and in an instant... it was all taken away from me, because I decided to save a man. I never regret it, in fact I think those council people are crazy thinking I should have just let him die instead of revealing my 'curse' they so call it. What helped me with the pain though, what made me finally accept and be able to move on from Era, was knowing that you were still here Doranbolt to pick up my legacy. That you were still here to make a real difference... hopefully it'll be a small difference now that you're joining."

"Jellal... you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to join, Wendy and I have talked this out. I'm leaving Era and moving to this small place called Magnolia; I've never been there or anything like that, but I'm hoping it'll be a good place. That will be our new home whenever she visits me, in some place that will welcome her, but I'll still be apart of the council commuting there and back. I'm still going to make a difference and be able to have her."

"If you say so Doranbolt, if you really say so, I wonder how long that will last though."

To that I have nothing to say back; I go back to looking at the clouds and sigh out.

"I wonder how long too."

* * *

"I want you to have this," Erza says taking her top hat off.

"But Erza, isn't this your hat? Your leader hat?"

"What, this old thing? Don't worry, I have plenty of them inside of my cabin, and you've more than earned to keep one Doranbolt. What you've done for us here we're never going to forget it and I wish that I had something more to offer you than a silly old hat, but nevertheless I want you to have it. Please." She says.

I reach my hands out and grab it, holding on to it tightly in my hands, "thank you Erza."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Your welcome to Doranbolt even if you have no magic abilities; I can always use another good man like yourself."

"Thanks for the offer Erza, but I still have unfinished business here."

"Very well, I've said my final good byes. Take care Doranbolt."

This week passed by way to fast. It was moments with Wendy to a moment with Jellal and then the final performances before... goodbyes. Everyone was nice, everyone hugged and patted, even cried to leave me behind. Jellal simply nodded at me, no hug or anything; I know the two of us would have broken down if he did anything more. Natsu and the rest were so kind and generous with their words just like Erza, some even threatening to kidnap me against my will to join. It hurt saying goodbye to these friends because they were my family. It only took a month, but I generally care for this people and I'm going to make sure that next year they're going to have the warmest welcome ever.

"No tears now, okay?" I ask of her.

Wendy looks at me and puffs out her cheeks, "who do you think you're talking to? Why would I cry out over you? I knew this day was going to happen. I've prepared myself, besides this isn't goodbye. It's just until the next time we meet."

I lean over and press our lips together, giving her and soft and memorable kiss to last us god knows how long of each other apart.

"I love you."

She blinks and smiles up at me, "I love you too Doranbolt."

"Don't forget to write, you have my address, and be sure to warn me ahead of time to when you're visiting. I hate surprises, even if they come in cute little fun-size ones as yourself."

She giggles at me.

"I'm sorry you had to fall in love with a guy like me who can't be with you every waking second of every day, but I swear to you Wendy I'm going to work my hardest and become a great man so you don't regret it."

"Doranbolt I already know you're a great man; I understand this. Don't overwork yourself, okay? And remember to have fun once in a while, and don't you dare be looking at other woman! If I come back and see or smell some other scent on you I'm going to tear your arm off," she growls.

"I promise, I swear, cross my heart and hope to die. No worries Wendy, you're the only one for me."

"I better be."

This was it. She smiles brightly at me and rubs her face against my hand, I pull her in for our final hug and then... then I let her go. She leaves, I stay, I'm left standing where there tent use to be watching it until it disappears into the distance and still watching it after that, waiting, some small part of me hoping that...

That nothing.

Lahar finds me, I don't know how he would know where I'd be, but he finds me at Kana's Bakery eating my feelings away with dumplings and takes a seat next to me.

"They'll be back; I'll make sure they'll be welcomed back here." He tells me.

"Yeah, thanks Lahar."

"How are you feeling?"

I tip my top hat up to look at his face; I feel terrible, like I can't go on, like I've made the worst mistake in my life and I can't do this and that I should be running to chase after them. She's left me, Wendy has left me. She's gone! No more visiting her whenever I want to, taking a dream down to see her. No more waking her up early in the morning to hear her complain or eating breakfast with her, no more taking care of the animals together or practicing her performances. No more anything with her! No more...

"I'll feel better soon."

I will feel better soon, I'm sure of it. Right now I'm allowed to feel this down and eat my feelings away, but I'm not going to stay like this forever. I made a promise to become a better person for her, to stay the great person that I am and I'm not going to be forgetting that promise.

Just you wait Wendy.


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLynx17: Nothing really to say. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"That'll be all for today Doranbolt, thanks for the good work."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." I smile and nod my head.

I walk out of the office and through the halls into the next room, peeking my head in.

"Yo Lahar, Jamie, I'm leaving for the day." I tell them.

"What? Again? That's the third time this week you've let early." Jamie frowns.

"I've been expecting a guest lately, you can't blame me Jamie. Lahar, we good?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're good. I'll catch you tomorrow, hopefully Doranbolt. Oh, before you go, did you get Max's last card?"

"Yeah, he's somewhere in Calcuem right? He send me a couple of pictures and postcards, and a great big bottle of some exotic scotch as a late graduation gift." I chuckle.

"Same thing, he's been looking happy in those pictures. Let's hope he still misses us enough after his adventure to come back."

"Here's to wishing, see you late guys." I wave closing the door back up.

Is she going to be there waiting outside my door? No, she'll probably knock first. I'm sure my mother will let her in, Dad's still at work probably. I'm sure they'll get along since I've had three months to explain everything I've been through with the circus. I still can't believe father only found out that I helped them with the council after they had left; he really must have been working hard back then. The only reason they didn't punish me is probably because I didn't go with them, that and how I got accepted early into the council taking some of my college courses there as well. The perfect model student son, the man who showed just how amazing wizards are and changed some people's mind.

Jellal, I've picked up on your old work. You don't have to worry, I swear to you someday I'll make Era a great place where wizards are welcome. It's only a matter of time now. The train ride home isn't all that long and I stop by Kana's Bakery to buy some dumplings, the same I've been doing these past three weeks. Her letter said she'd be coming this week, no exact due date though. It's been so long since I've last seen her... I wonder what she'll think seeing me now.

No one's waiting at my porch, my heart sinks a little bit as I unlock the door and walk in.

"Mom! I'm home!" I call out.

I hear absolutely no response; I head towards the kitchen and place the dumplings on the table, seeing a note there on the counter.

"Doranbolt, went to the store, be back in twenty. Love Mom." I read then toss the note back on the table.

The day is young, she said it would mostly likely be around nighttime then daytime anyway... I wish she was here now though. I take a deep breath and sigh out; might as well unwind from the day and take a shower and everything. I swear, I can't remember the last time I've been this nervous before. Probably when... when she was last around me. Telling me she likes me, sneaking kisses with me, God I was such a loser back then around her.

I hear someone downstairs in the kitchen messing around in there when I walk back downstairs, digging the water left over in my ear. The lights on in there as well, Mom must be home.

"Go ahead and help yourself to the dumplings Mom, just make sure to save some for me alright?" I ask her.

"I think it's a little bit too late for it."

I blink and nearly trip down the stairs, teleporting into my kitchen. She's sitting there and jumps up, chocking on the dumping, patting back her chest as she tries to swallow down. Her eyes are wild and she shakes her head at me.

"What the heck Doranbolt?! Don't surprise me like that!"

I walk towards her side and bring my head down, crushing her lips against mine. I can't remember the last time I've held her like this, kissed her, only in my dreams if they were so lucky I'd be with her like this. Wendy squeaks out loudly and places her hands on my chest, pushing me away lightly.

"Doranbolt! I'm chocking!" She whines.

"I've missed you so much Wendy, it's unbelievable." I whisper before pressing our lips together again.

This time she giggles and kisses me back gently before she pushes me away, "Doranbolt."

"What are you doing here? I mean, how did you get in?!" I ask.

"Well I knocked at first, and when no one answered I wasn't just going to sit outside so I broke in. Don't worry, it was quite easy to pick your lock. You should really consider getting a more secure one," she says licking the crumbs off her lips.

"It's not a problem, Era doesn't breed criminals." I tell her.

"Alright, now that I've finally caught my breath, let's do this the way we were suppose to. Doranbolt! I'm here and oh my god! What is this?" She squeals touching my goatee.

"You had me waiting for a long time Wendy, I'm happy you're finally here though. That is nothing, just something I'm trying out a little." I mumble, my cheeks flustering.

"I like it; it makes you look more mature and sexy."

"Wendy!" I yell.

She snorts and starts laughing at me, "ah, same old Doranbolt. Well? What about me? I've changed too, haven't I? I've grown taller! I even had Erza measure me too." Wendy stands up tall, puffing up her existing chest.

"Yeah... yeah," I mumble and turn away, blushing again.

She's wearing a light blue sun dress curving around her body perfectly, outlining her every shape and curve. It reveals too much, way too much.

"You didn't walk here just wearing that, did you?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh no, I had a sweater on. It's a bit chilly outside."

"Good," I mumble to myself.

"You're so silly Doranbolt. Here, I brought a couple of souvenirs for your parents. I didn't know if I'd be meeting them today or not, so I brought them just in case." Wendy says reaching for her backpack.

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"I know, Jellal told me it's good manners to bring a gift though for the parents when a girlfriend first meets them. He's been teaching me a lot about your cultures lately, see! I even know how to bow perfectly!" Wendy cheers then bows down to me, her back staying straight the whole time.

I start clapping for her, "very good. Have you already unpacked? Or is all your stuff still together?"

Wendy blinks at me as she leans back up, "they're all still together; why?"

"Good, keep it that way. Just give me a second to get my things together."

"Doranbolt?" She calls after me.

I head back upstairs into my room, digging under my bed for my suitcase. I place it on my bed and open it up, digging through my drawers for a couple of outfits and supplies to last me a week.

"Doranbolt? Doranbolt? Doran- wow... this is a nice room." Wendy gasps walking in.

I chuckle, "I like yours better to be honest."

"Hehehe, what you got there? A suitcase? Why? Are we going on a trip?"

I pause and turn around, "you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

I smile brightly at her as I close my suitcase, "now I'm wondering if I should tell you or not or let it be a surprise."

"What? That's not fair! Doranbolt where are you going?!"

"We going, and like you said before, a trip. Come on, grab your things."

"But-but- I haven't met your parents yet!"

"I'll leave them a note and you leave them your gifts. I've been planning for a very long time for this; you have no idea how excited I am right now." I grin down at her.

Wendy pouts and I walk over to her, kissing it away.

"Hey, you love me right? Trust me. It's going to be a good surprise."

She still pouts, "I love you too."

"Good, let's go then."

"Hold a minute Doranbolt, I'm still a little bit hungry. Can we get some more food on our way to wherever we're going?"

I chuckle and grab her hand, "of course. God I've missed you Wendy."

"Yeah, you have no idea Doranbolt."

* * *

She's fast asleep on the train ride next to me, her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and brush her hair back, looking outside of the wind at the passing by scenery.

" _Next stop, Hargeon Town. I repeat next stop is Hargeon Town."_

"God, took long enough," I mumble scratching the back of my next.

I look at our luggage and start to move a round a bit, Wendy moaning in complaint. For the first couple of hours we were together all we did was talk and connect, especially kiss. Without even my noticing she fell asleep though and has been resting for quite a long time. It's finally time to wake up now though. I lean over and kiss her lips softly, waking her up from her snoozing.

"Wendy, Wendy we're here." I tell her.

She moans lightly and flutters her eyes open, "we're where?" She mumbles out sleepy.

"Why don't you look outside and see?"

She leans up and turns around, seeing a punch of building and people walking through the street.

"What is this place?"

"Hargeon Town."

"Is the food any good?"

I chuckle, "I don't know, I've never been before. This isn't our rest stop though, the place we need to go is one more town over."

"One more town over?... Wait a sec- oh. Doranbolt." Wendy whispers looking over at me.

I smirk at her, "and you thought I was going to forget."

"Magnolia? We're going to Magnolia?! Really?!" She squeals out.

"I made you a promise, didn't I? We're going there to check out the place and see if it's something we'll want to live at. I always keep my promises."

"Oh my God! I'm so excited now! Screw sightseeing and eating food, I want to be there right now! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" She starts bumping up and down in her seat.

"Hold on a second, we have to wait until the train comes to a stop and get our things."

"Screw that, just teleport us out of here already!"

I chuckle at her anxiousness and grab out bags; she clings to my arm and I teleport us out into the street. I take moment to take my sights in, see everything that is around me I've never seen before, notice things that isn't in Era and probably never will be.

This place is beautiful.

"Come on Doranbolt! What are you doing?! Let's go!" Wendy yells grabbing her bag and suitcase.

"I'm coming, keep calm! We have to get a ride to the next town." I tell her picking up my suitcase.

"Well then let's find one and go already! I can't wait at all! I want to see our new home!"

Our new home, our new home. She freezes, probably realizing what she just said, and looks back at me with watery eyes, her face completely red. I walk up over to her and kiss her gently, resting our foreheads against each other.

"You're right, our new home."

"I'm glad we're in the same page," she mumbles cutely.

I chuckle, "let's get going then. Our new home is waiting for us."


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLynx17: Almost done! One to two more chapters! Thank you Mendy fans for supporting me!**

* * *

"Well?"

Wendy nose wiggles as she sniffs the air, "it has a nice scent."

"Really?" I start sniffing the air as well making her giggle, "I guess it does. So far, so good."

"Do we have a place to stay? Or are we going to have to find an inn somewhere?"

"I've called ahead and arranged a room for us. We should probably check in first and drop our stuff off, maybe even start exploring tomorrow morning."

"What? But we're finally here!"

"Yeah, after a long day of traveling. Have you forgotten I came straight here after a busy day from school and work? I'm exhausted."

Wendy grins and waves her hands in front of me, casting a spell I believe because the sinking feeling in my stomach disappeared and my back straightened up from slouching.

"There, you should feel more energized. Now come, let's go explore!"

"Fine, but inn first. I'm not draggin these suitcases everywhere around us."

"You should have said something earlier Doranbolt, here." Wendy says casting another smell.

Our two suitcases goes flying into the air and floats around us, Wendy holding her hand in mine as she leads the way.

"I forget you can do that... why didn't you remind me earlier?"

"I don't know... well, let's go!"

She grabs my hand and we start running into the city, her laughing carefree as we start running into people. They look at us like we're strangers, but not unwelcome. Wendy asks for directions and they generously tell us where to go, out inn being a comfy little place located in the heart of the city.

"Wow, it smells nice." Wendy sniffs.

I chuckle and hold the door open for us, grabbing our flying luggage out of the air as I walk to the counter looking for our rooms. Wendy's walking around like crazy looking and bothering every single little thing; if I don't get her out of here soon she's going to break something.

"Come on Wendy, I got our keys." I tell her.

"Hurry up Doranbolt! I'm hungry, I want to go eat!" She cheers heading after me down the hall.

I open up the door to our room and finally we're there; I don't even bother leaving our things somewhere nice and throw them wherever, falling down on my new bed for the week and sighing out.

"Doranbolt? What's this?"

"Our bedroom," I mutter.

She giggles, "no silly."

I groan as she jumps on top of me, "why are there two beds in the room? Don't we usually share one?"

"I didn't want to assume anything, so I got you one by yourself just in case."

"Hehehe, you're so silly Doranbolt. Well? Come on, are you ready to go?"

I roll around and wrap my arms around her, burying her in my chest as I lay on top of her, "five more minutes."

"Doranbolt! You're heavy! Stop that!" She giggles.

I grin and pretend to start snoring.

"DORANBOLT!"

She licks my chin and I pull back at her, leaning down to lick her cheek right back.

"Ew! That's gross!"

"You started it first Wendy!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you to fight back! Just to jump back and blush like I girl! What happened to my blushing Doranbolt?!"

I cuff her cheek in my hand and smile softly, "he's still here."

She looks at me and her cheeks turn a rosy color, "oh... hi Doranbolt."

"Hi Wendy."

"I... I love you," she mumbles quietly.

I chuckle lightly and lean down, kissing her gently, "I love you too."

"And since I love you... I guess I can let you rest for five minutes. Honestly, I think five minutes will do me some good too." Wendy relaxes.

I lay down next to her and hold her in my arms, pulling her even closer to me. How long have I dreamed about this? Being with her? Having her? Too long it felt. Too many restless dreams of yearning, but now... now I finally have her again and I won't let go until the very last second where she leaves.

* * *

"Doranbolt, this is boring." Wendy hums.

"Really? Picking out our new home to live in is boring to you?" I ask.

"Well it wasn't to begin with, but we haven't found anything good so now it is... let's go get some pizza."

"How about a deal? Five more and then I'll get you whatever you want."

"How about one?"

"Five."

"Two."

"We'll meet in the middle, three."

"Fine, but I'm expecting you to buy a lot of souvenirs now for our friends." Wendy pouts at me.

I start laughing, "deal."

"So, what are these three that we're going to look at now?"

"Well, ones up on a hill, one is near the river, and the last one is near the shopping district."

"Is there near the bakery?"

"Um," I look over the ads for apartments, "it could be?"

"If you're going to be dragging me to three more, why not to the best three there is?"

"Wendy, we did go to the best ones I found yesterday; you hated all of them."

"Oh yeah... those were really the best? Well then you must not know me at all! Let me see that newspaper, I'll pick us out the best three." Wendy says taking it from my hands.

I wrap my arms around her waist and steer her away from bumping into people as she opens it up and holds it to her face, having this adorable look as she tries to find something.

"What place do you want?"

"Somewhere quiet at night, but noisy during the day. I want to be able to see people, I don't like being completely on my own." She says.

So she's going to want to stay in the inner side of Magnolia, not near the outer walls, and probably a while away from the shopping districts. I know she hates waking up in the morning, so she isn't going to want noisy earlier in the mornings, but more like afternoons. I change our direction and start heading us away from the shopping district.

"It would be great if there was a bakery right next door! I would love living next to that! And also a garden; I mean, I'd want to have a garden in our home, and a pet too. You don't have a thing against cats, right? Ally and Anna came along to you, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with animals."

"Good, so it's going to need to be pet friendly. I'm lazy, so hopefully no stairs, but then again if I'm ever too tired you could just carry me up them."

I roll my eyes and snort at her. Magnolia is a really nice place. It's almost like Era... except probably better. The sights, the people, everything is so welcoming, so nice, so... accepting. To mages even, no one blinks an eye at us and there were even street performances with people using their magic. Wendy hasn't complained once about the food, and since she's actually looking for places with me that must mean she wants to live here... with me.

A couple of months ago I was just dreaming about this day, yearning for it to come where I could be with her. I was praying for this moment to happen and now that it's finally here... I can't believe it. She's with me right now, she's in my arms right now with me. These past couple of days have been heaven and I still have a couple of more to share with her before she leaves again. This time she'll have a home to return, a home that will always welcome her, a home that'll have me waiting there for her.

This place has to be perfect. If we're going to start our life together I want it to be perfect. I want it to be a home she'll miss, a home she'll yearn for, a place where she'll actually consider her home away from Fairy Tail. I don't want her settling for anything less, I want her to-

I stop making us walk and blink at the small little cottage right next to me. There's a tree in the middle of the yard with a very old and probably dangerous tire swing on it, poorly painted white fence covering the small light blue cottage with a white shutters and door. Roses are in bloom in front of the porch, red roses, a small stone path leading from the door down to the gate. What's the most interesting thing about this cottage right here, other than a house suddenly appearing in an apartment district, although I see more and more of them appearing if I look down the streets, is the fact that it has a for sale sign own.

"Wendy."

"Hmm?"

"I know we were looking for an apartment, but how does a house sound?"

"A house? Like an actual house here? Are you being serious? We don't even know if we like this place enough to buy a house and do we even have enough money to afford a house? What are you talking about?" She asks me.

"Look over there."

"Over that at wha-" she gasps lightly.

She takes a step forward and stands in front of the gate, her hands hovering over the door like she wants to open it up and get a better look. I look at the for sale sign again hoping it'll have any more information about who to talk to or way to go about buying it.

"This looks exactly like the house I was born in." Wendy whispers.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean I've only seen an old picture of the house I was born in, but it looked small like this with a swing set and garden. My grandma showed me it growing up, I always thought it was pretty cute house to grow up in."

"Then I guess that settles it, come on." I said opening the gate up.

"What? Doranbolt! What are you doing?!" Wendy calls behind me.

"Seeing if anyone is home," I tell her walking up the stone path.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer, looking behind me at Wendy still standing at the gate, one foot in, one foot out. I wave over towards her and she frowns, shaking her head. The door opens and face forward again, nodding my head lightly at the young woman who answers the door.

"Hello there miss, I'm sorry to be bothering you. I saw your for sale sign outside and was wondering if you would ask a couple of questions I have about the house and perhaps give me and my girlfriend a tour?" I ask.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! We've had that sign up for two weeks now, but you're the first person who has shown interest in it!"

"Ah! It must be fate then! My name is Doranbolt Gryder Miss and that girl back there is my girlfriend Wendy Marvell. Wendy! I'm going in the house! Are you coming or not?!" I call out to her.

Wendy runs over and hugs my arm, frowning lightly at me before she meets the woman's eyes and smiles.

"Hello Miss."

"Hello. My name is Lany, please come in."

I let Wendy walk in first before I close the door after us. The inside of the house looks even cuter than the outside, greenery decorated everywhere along the walls, as decorations, flowers on nearly every table and stand.

"Don't mind the mess please, I'll make us some tea." Lany says walking into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here," Wendy sniffs around.

"It looks amazing as well. In much better shape than the outside, it will require a little work, but it's not like we're rushing anything. Hmm, looks like the perfect spot to settle down and raise a family in."

Wendy turns around and blushes furiously, punching my in the stomach. I grown and hug myself.

"Wendy-"

"What in the world are you talking about Doranbolt?!" She hisses at me.

"Here we are, I hope everyone likes green tea." Lany says coming back with a tray.

I stumble my way over to the couch and sit down there, Wendy taking the seat all the way furthest from me.

"Can you tell us about the house?" I ask Lany as she hands me a cup of tea, "thank you."

"Sure, no problem. I'd say it's about fifty years old, may parents grew up in this house, my grandfather actually being the one to build it. Yes it's in a bit of rough shape, but it's really a trouper and everything works and runs well. It's the perfect little place for a young starting out couple like yourselves."

Wendy coughs into her tea and I chuckle a little bit to myself.

"Why are you selling the house? You sound like you really love it." Wendy asks.

"Well my husband's work is relocating him and we're going to have to move. Magnolia is such a nice and kind place, but I'm ready to see the other places out there. We both agreed it would be wisest to sell this home, especially since we're trying to start a family of our own."

"Really? Well good luck and congratulations on that!" Wendy cheers.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what do you two do for a living?"

"Well I work in the Grand Council in Era-"

"Wow, the Grand Council? That's amazing! My husband has gone on trips to Era before, he couldn't believe his eyes on such a successful and well nit community. That must be something to be proud of." Lany interrupts.

"Thanks," I smile at her.

"Why would you ever want to move from a happening place like that to this small little town?"

"Well like you said, I'm ready to see other places. My girlfriend here too isn't much of a big city person. Wendy's apart of a traveling circus of mages called Fairy Tail."

"Oh! I saw there performances once when I was just a little girl! Your circus used to come to Magnolia once a year, oh the memories! I knew that symbol on your shoulder looked familiar." Lany says.

"Really? I've only been in Fairy Tail for a couple of years now and we haven't toured in Magnolia for a while. I'll definitely have to tell the others back home, this place is really cool especially with all the food."

"Oh, you say the exact same things as my husband does! Well, if you two would like I could show you a tour of the place? So you know what you're getting yourselves into, hehehe." Lany giggles.

"That sounds wonderful." I tell her.

"Please and thank you." Wendy nods lightly.

"Well follow me then."

She really tries not to show it, but I can tell Wendy is amazed with everything that is around us. She's such a silly little girl. I have to say I'm interested as well when we get the full tour of the house. I can just imagine Wendy and I living here already. There's three rooms here, which is surprising for this small house, one could be our bedroom, the other a guest, the last one my office for when I decide to work at home. There's a kitchen here I'll be forced to cook all our meals since Wendy trying to good at our hotel ended up in a disaster. With a house we'll be able to have a pet, any type of pet, even a bear since the backyard is enormous. No stairs, no need to carry her up to the second floor, cute living room, the front yard was already amazing...

"We'll take it."

"Huh?"

"What?!" Wendy gaps out.

"I said we'll take the house."

"But- but I haven't even told you the price yet! Or when my husband and I will be moving out, or- or-"

"Minor details, we'll be taking this place. Thank you so much for showing it to us."

"Doranbolt, can I talk with you for a moment?" Wendy asks pulling me aside.

"Yes dear?" I ask her in the privacy of the next room.

"What on earth is going on with you? We haven't discussed anything, or even talked about how we're going to afford this place-"

"We've talked about living together, we came here to Magnolia talking about finding some place to live at, I saw the way your face lit up when she was talking about this place, and as for affording I don't think that concerns you since I'll be the one living here full time while you're off at Fairy Tail only visiting. I don't expect you to pay rent or anything at all like that Wendy."

"But- but- but-"

I leave no room for argument and kiss her forehead, "stop worrying about it. This is for us."

"It feels like you're only doing this for me though," Wendy pouts.

"Hey, I love this house as much as you do. I need a place to stay too, it just so happens I'm getting a place so you'll come back and visit me more often."

Wendy still pouting at me, but a smile is hidden there somewhere. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me close, burying her face in my chest.

"I love you a lot Doranbolt."

"I love you a lot too Wendy."

"Can we paint the house a bright pink though?" She asks me.

I start laughing and shake my head at her, "we'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter everyone, I hope you had fun reading.**

* * *

When I wake up it's to someone screaming followed immediately by spells. I crack my eyes open and glare at the clock, feeling my eyes burn from the sunlight. I have one more hour before I'm supposed to get up, one more full hour, if only I could fall back asleep right this instant. No, instead my body is forced awake and I get up out of bed yawning like my jaw's about to fall off. I teleport into the kitchen and fall into one of the seats, seeing Wendy cursing up a storm as she blows the smoke out the window.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

She flinches and turns around, looking incredibly guilty, "Doranbolt! I didn't hear you get up!"

"I wish I could say the same for you."

Wendy pouts and looks away, "well I was trying to fix some breakfast, but I started tending to the garden and playing with Charlie I kind of... forgot about the sausage and bacon on the stove and yeah... looks like we're having toast for breakfast."

I chuckle and roll my eyes at her, "why can't you just make more sausage and bacon?"

"Ah, that would be a great idea, if only... we hadn't run out."

"Didn't we go food shopping a couple of days ago?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Then what happened to-"

I stopped talking because I knew the answer to that question. What happened to our food? What always happens to our food. Fairy Tail came over and ate it all while I was at work making money to pay for all that food.

"You're going to the store and getting me some real food."

"What?! Doranbolt! But it's early in the morning! And it's cold outside!"

"And I have to go to work and earn a living for us." I tell her back.

Wendy stares at me, "hey, I help us make that living too you know."

I smile and walk over to her, kissing her forehead, "I know, but I make our living much more easier. If we were only surviving on your living we'd only be eating bread everyday."

I laugh when she jabs me in the stomach, "so mean!"

"I love you too Wendy."

"Fine! I'll go get us some breakfast! But don't expect me to come back! I'm running away to Fairy Tail."

"Okay." I tell her; it's not like I don't know where it is.

"I mean the traveling Fairy Tail! Not our base here in Magnolia where you can come drag me away against my will!"

"It isn't against your will if you're willing Wendy, and okay again. Or have you forgotten that Fairy Tail is in Era right now at this moment? I'll still be able to get you." I smirk at her.

Wendy pouts and huffs, stomping out of the room. I laugh as I follow her into the other room, watching her grab her wallet and stuff it inside of her purse.

"Be sure to wear a coat, I'm sure it'll be chilly outside." I warn her.

She shoots me a glare, "now you care about me? I'm being serious you know! I'm really running away right now!"

"I'll be sure to find you then, wherever you go, wherever you run, you already know I'll always make sure you return back to me." I smile lightly at her.

Wendy blushes and looks away, her cheeks puffing out as she heads to the door.

"I'll... I'll be back," she whispers before running out.

I run my hands through my hair and smile brightly to myself, shaking my head. That's it, this is it, I can't wait any longer. Screw waiting for the perfect moment, as soon as she comes back home I have to ask her. I can't go another day without the two of us being together forever. I've already waited a year for her to move in with me, three years of her traveling around before finally settling here in Magnolia for good. I'm going to be the biggest fool ever if I wait any longer to ask this wonderful girl to marry me.

Of course I'll still have the huge circus proposal in Fairy Tail in front of all her friends this coming weekend; everyone's already practiced so hard to get everything right and done their best to keep quiet about it in front of Wendy. It'll just be another surprise for her.

To think all of this started when she simply blocked my path. If I would have ignored her, if I would have kept going I would have been a completely different man right now... but I didn't. I stopped, she made me stop and stare, and my life couldn't have been any better if it wasn't for that fateful encounter.

"Yeah, I really should do it today." I tell myself teleporting back into our room, "but definitely after breakfast or else I'll starve all morning."


End file.
